They Are The Future
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: It's been a little over 4 years since we heard from the Hardy/Cena/Rogers/Night group. So much has happened in so little time. Is everyone still happy? Where are the kids now?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances Sequel

Disclaimer: I own Caitlyn, Jordan, Jocelyn, JJ, Gilbert Matthew, Krista, Kristen, John Jr, Brandon, Christopher, Alexis, Jason, Trista, Alana, Jr, Baby Rogers, Michael, Summer, Vincent, Matthew Jr, Angel, and baby Cena. I DO NOT own anyone from the WWE. Vince McMahon owns them.

Summary:

It's been a little over 4 years since we heard from the Hardy/Cena/Rogers/Night group. So much has happened in so little time. Is everyone still happy? Where are the kids now?

Chapter 1

_June 10, 2018_

_Greetings Friends,_

_Wow! It's been a while since I last updated this thing. Can you tell being a parent has kept me busy? My wife usually types these things for me, but she is not home right now. So here it goes, my update for you on everyone we love. I guess I will start with my brother-in-law, Jason._

_Jason and Trista are still happily married and living in Connecticut where Trista runs the payroll department for all of WWE. Jason has left wrestling and now works in the public relations department at the WWE corporate office. Their daughter, Alana is now 6 years old and will starting 1st grade in the fall. Their son, JR, short for Jason Ryan Jr, was born on February 15th 2015 and is now 3 yrs old. And Jason and Trista are expecting their third baby in about 3 months._

_Now on to Michael and Mickie Night. Michael is still wrestling part time, but also working behind the scenes and recruiting new talent into the WWE. Mickie is still wrestling as a Diva part time. She has opened her own wrestling school just for girls who want to become Diva's. Their daughter Summer is now 5 years old and ready to start Kindergarten in the fall. _

_On October 31st 2016, Vincent James Night was born to Mickie and Michael. After years of trying to have a baby of their own and after the adoption of their daughter, Mickie and Michael were finally able to conceive their own miracle baby through IVF. _

_Now on to John and Kristen. John sold his Florida house and moved everything here to Cameron, he still wrestles full time and is the current World Heavyweight Champ. Kristen is still working as a WWE career counselor for the stars. Brandon is now 18 and getting ready to graduate high school. Christopher is now 15 and getting ready to learn how to drive. Alexis is now 11 and a very smart little girl. John-John is 4 years old and a thriving toddler! Kristen and John had just informed us two weeks ago that they are expecting their second baby together._

_Next is Matt and Michelle. Matt has slowed down considerably with wrestling to be home with his family. Shortly after their son was born, Michelle got her degree and is now a full time Bridal Consultant. Matty is almost 5 yrs old and loves his pre-school. Matt and Michelle welcomed their second baby, Angel Marie Hardy on January 1st 2016 at exactly midnight. Angel's birth was bitter-sweet as she was born 3 months early and only weighed 2lbs 7ozs. Matt and Michelle named her Angel as they knew that our mom was watching over her as her angel. Angel is now a bright and energetic 2 ½ year old._

_And finally on to me and my family. It's hard to believe, but I will be turning 40 this year. I am still wrestling on the RAW brand and will continue until I no longer can. I had knee surgery that was minor 2 years ago, but it only made me stronger. Krista is still the RAW general manager and she will be 36 next week. _

_Caitlyn is 17 and your typical teenage girl. She will be graduating next week with her cousin Brandon from my old high school. Jordan is 13 yrs old and a straight A student. He will be starting 8th grade in the fall. Jocelyn and JJ are now 5 years old and will be starting kindergarten in the fall. The twins definitely keep me busy. And last but not least, Gilbert Matthew. He is now 4 years old and a smart and talented toddler. He is looking forwards to starting Pre-school._

_Sadly last spring we lost our father, Gilbert to a massive heart attack. He is greatly missed and very often remembered. _

_Well, I think I just heard Krista's car pull up. I'd better go help her. Until we meet again…_

"_Never climb down the ladder of life."- Jeff Hardy_

_Be well my friends…. _

_Jeffery Nero Hardy Sr._

"Jeff! We're home." Krista called from the kitchen.

"Hey baby! Did you and Caitlyn have fun shopping?" Jeff asked.

"You try shopping with a 17 year old girl and tell me if you had fun." Krista answered. "We went to 10 different stores and she still hasn't picked out an outfit to wear to the graduation ceremony."

"Wow. I knew she was picky, but wow. 10 stores and nothing?" Jeff responded.

"Yeah. But anyways, I think I got all the decorations for the party. Were you able to book the DJ and caterer?" Krista asked.

"DJ is booked. Still waiting to hear back from the caterers. I left them another message this morning while you were out." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Could you help me unload the car?" Krista asked.

"Sure. Where is Caitlyn?" Jeff answered.

"Justin was coming into the mall as we were leaving and she wanted to hang out with him, so I let her." Krista responded. "Justin stated that he would bring her home before dinner."

"Ok. Sounds good. Jodi took the kids to the park and so we have the house to ourselves." Jeff stated pulling Krista closer to him.

"Hmm. And what do you suggest we do with this temporary free time?" Krista asked as she gazed into his green eyes.

"How about we enjoy it together, upstairs, in a locked bedroom?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds like fun to me." Krista agreed as she grabbed Jeff's hand and they headed up to their bedroom.

No sooner did Jeff lock their door, Krista pulled him into a very passionate kiss. As they kissed, Jeff lifted Krista up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jeff carefully and gently laid Krista on the bed and slowly undressed her. Jeff quickly slipped out of his clothes and got on the bed with Krista.

As he kissed Krista he massaged her breasts. Krista moaned as Jeff pinched and pulled on her nipples. She loved when he teased her like that. Soon he lowered his head to suck on her breasts. He nibbled gently on them and that only made Krista moan louder. Jeff then slowly and lightly kissed his way down her stomach, until he was laying in between her legs.

He placed gentle kisses on her thighs and one more right above her sex. Krista had butterflies in her stomach, but that feeling went away as soon as Jeff tasted her. It didn't take long before Krista was arching her back and wanting more. As Krista took deep breaths after her over the top orgasms, Jeff crawled up and quickly entered her.

They spent most of the afternoon in bed with each other. It had been a while since they had an afternoon without anyone around. But when they did, they knew exactly how to spend it.

After spending most of the afternoon in bed, Jeff and Krista showered and changed before everyone arrived home. Once the kids and Jodi were home, Jeff and Krista started making dinner.

After dinner was over and the dishes were done, Jeff and Krista headed upstairs to start packing for Chicago. The kids were coming with them this time as it was time to show how time flies. Caitlyn was in her room packing and texting with Justin. Jodi was packing the twins' and Gilbert's stuff while Jordan was trying to pack his stuff.

Once everyone was packed, Krista was able to sneak away from the house and headed over to Matt and Michelle's house. She needed to ask Matt for a favor and she hoped that he would agree.

"Kris, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked surprised to see her sister-in-law.

"I need to talk to Matt. It's rather important." Krista answered.

"Come on in. I'll get Matt for you." Michelle stated as she headed into the office.

"Krista! It's so good to see you. What's up?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room.

"I need to ask you a favor. As you know there are a lot of rumors going around as to why you left the WWE. We are doing a special show on Monday in Chicago and we want to address the rumors. I know that you can't be there, but I was wondering if you would do a taped statement as to the real reason you left?" Krista asked.

"Sure. Anything for my favorite sister." Matt answered.

"Matt, I'm your only sister." Krista stated with a smile.

Krista filmed Matt as he gave his statement as to the reasons why he left the WWE and that you never know, he just might come back. Once they were done taping Matt's segment, Krista got ready to head back home. Matt thanked her for wanting to set the record straight.

The next morning everyone was up and out the door. Their flight to Chicago was uneventful and rather pleasant. No sooner did they land, Caitlyn was on her phone texting Justin. Krista just shook her head.

"It's only going to get worse with those two." Jeff stated.

"I'm just worried that he might try and stop her from leaving in August." Krista stated.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. I still can't believe that in two weeks she will be graduating from my old high school." Jeff stated.

"I know the feeling. I can't believe that she is already graduating from high school period. Where did the time go?" Krista asked as they headed to their rental car.

"I don't know. But on the lighter side of topics. What do you want for your birthday?" Jeff asked.

"My birthday? I don't know. Surprise me." Krista stated.

"That I can do." Jeff stated.

After they reached their hotel and got checked into their rooms, Jeff and Krista made sure that the kids were settled before going to their room. Caitlyn was glued to her phone, Jordan found the Play Station 3 and started playing games, Gilbert was asleep so Jeff laid him down in a playpen. Jodi helped the twins get settled in the room.

Once the kids and Jodi were settled in, Jeff and Krista headed across the hall to their room. No sooner did their door get closed and locked, Jeff pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could. Even after 9 years of marriage, Krista still couldn't resist her husband.

"We have about three hours before dinner. Why don't we have some fun?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm. What kind of fun?" Krista asked as she smiled at him.

"Mommy and Daddy kind of fun." Jeff responded as he lead Krista into the bedroom.

"I like that kind of fun!" Krista stated.

Three hours later, Krista, Jeff, the kids and Jodi were on their way to dinner. Caitlyn noticed that her parents were abnormally happy and thought it was disgusting. All Caitlyn cared about was getting done in Chicago and going back to Cameron where Justin was.

After dinner Jodi and the kids headed back to the hotel, while Krista and Jeff headed over to the arena to get some stuff set up for the show the next day. Krista was looking forwards to the announcements and surprises they had in store for the fans and stars alike.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter...Please R&R!!)

Chapter 2

"Welcome everyone to another edition of the longest running show in history as it continues on." JR stated.

"You said it and tonight we are in Chicago as a new chapter starts on RAW. There have been some interesting changes in titles and allies. John Cena is the World Heavyweight Champion again, Jericho is partner-less and one-half of the tag champs." Jerry added.

"Jason Rogers is out and happy. So is Matt Hardy. Taking care of babies, nieces and nephews all day sounds kinda fun." JR stated.

"Kids of the Hardy's, Cena's and Night's sounds interesting. Wonder if they watch RAW?" Jerry asked.

"Speaking of that, I hear there is going to be a major surprise tonight." JR stated.

"Is Edge coming back? I hope not. I rather like the quiet." Jerry commented.

Saliva's Ladies and Gentlemen plays through the speakers as Krista and Jeff walk out together, arm in arm. Waving and smiling at the crowd as they cheer and call out their names. Heading to the ring, Jeff holds down the ropes as Krista climbs into the ring.

"She looks as good as ever. I wonder how many of the Diva's hate her?" JR commented.

"What? Oh yeah. She looks great for a mom of 5, of course a lot of the Diva's are moms too. Anyways, I wonder what's on their minds?" Jerry asked.

"Well, well, well! Look who's back in the saddle again. A little older, a little wiser and a whole lot bolder." Jeff stated.

"A little smarter too, I hope. Anyways, we have a surprise for all of you. Now as many of you know I'm a very busy woman, running RAW, being a former Diva and best of all being a mother of 5 and wife to Jeff here." Krista stated.

"Thank you for all you do. So do you want to introduce them or should I?" Jeff asked.

"Well, let's start out with some photos first." Krista answered.

The titantron lights up with a picture of a young girl who's bright smile and blue eyes seem to shine like the sun.

"This little girl here is my little blue eyed angel back when she was just 9 years old. And this is her now." Krista stated.

Caitlyn walks out dressed in baggy black jeans and a loose orange short sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a long French braid and had light makeup on. She is all smiles as she gets into the ring.

"This girl here is one of the most important people in my life but then again so is this little man. He's been watching me for years now and from that picture up there to this. Come on out Jordan." Jeff stated as he hugged his oldest daughter.

The young man walks out on stage holding up the V-1 and gunz hand signs. His hair has a few strands of coloring. He is dressed in blue jeans and a purple, green and white tie-dyed shirt with the WWE logo on it.

"They are now 17 and 13 years old. It just goes to show you how time flies. So now on to bigger issues. Jeff, do you want to tell them or should I? He's your brother." Krista stated.

"Now there's been a lot of story's about my brother Matt Hardy, but here is the real story from Matt himself." Jeff stated.

The titantron flips over to a video of Matt Hardy. As it plays, Matt talks about how over the years he's had a great run with the WWE and he enjoyed being ECW Champion, World Tag Team Champions with Jeff and so on. Matt also states that with all the glory comes a price and he's paid for it numerous times with surgeries, broken bones, torn ligaments and it goes on.

"So with everything that's happened, my surgery to repair a tear in my abdominal wall and my daughter being born 3 months early, I've had to take time off to relax when I can. Everything is getting better now, so who knows, maybe one day I will come back. But for now I am teaching wrestling at the local high school back home. So til then…V-1 out." Matt stated as he holds up his hand showing the V-1 sign as the video cuts off.

"Well there ya go. The words of Matt Hardy freshly laying all mysteries to rest." JR stated.

"Yeah. I don't blame him for retiring. He'll be missed. But, who knows it might not be for long, Matt did say that he might return." Jerry added.

"A mystery for sure, King." JR stated.

"I still wonder who is going to be appointed Jericho's Tag partner." Jerry stated.

"Well, my sources are telling me now that Krista will make an announcement later tonight." JR stated.

As the night went on the show is fairly calm until the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and the Champ himself go at it. John Cena walks out on stage. The crowd cheers for him as he walks down the ramp towards the ring. He randomly shakes hands and give high fives to the fans.

"Now there is a good champion. Never too proud to be with the fans." JR stated.

"Oh come on. It takes more than a fan base to make it here in the WWE and I know it." Jerry stated.

"It does take more than that, but it does help." JR stated.

John gets into the ring and does a few poses with the belt and talks to the crowd. Doing all the things a good Champion should do. But his speech is short lived as Kane's music interrupts John.

"I'm sick of the good guys always winning. I came close to that belt you hold so dearly, John. But have I actually won it? No, not that many times an why? I'm the bad guy. You'll see how bad I can be when I want something." Kane stated angrily.

"Anytime big man. I can handle it. The question is, can you?" John asked.

"There is only one problem with that belt. It tends to blond mortals so they can't see past that belt. They're unaware of the things that really matter." Kane stated.

Kane crawls out from a hole in the ring. The lights flicker as Kane grabs Cena and picks him up with a choke slam. An evil smile crosses Kane's face as blood rains down on the ring.

"Oh that thing that really matters John, is situational awareness." Kane stated.

The camera man zooms in on the lifeless John Cena laying on the mat as they fade into a commercial and Kane walks off backstage.

"Wow! Can you believe this? The night just started and we've already heard from Jeff, Krista and Matt Hardy." Jerry stated.

"Don't forget John Cena and Kane. Plus the surprise is still to come as to who Jericho's new partner for the Tag Team belts will be. So we set up a poll." JR stated.

"50% want Jeff Hardy to be it. 20% are saying that they want new blood to be the tag team champs and the 30% say Michael is going to come back." Jerry stated.

"We'll know by the end of the night." JR stated.

Backstage Krista is on the phone with Michael and Mickie as they are just walking into the building. Meanwhile Todd Grisham is doing an interview with John Cena so Michael can slip into his dressing room unnoticed.

"John, any thoughts on what happened tonight with Kane sending a message of keep your eyes open and focus less on the belt?" Todd asked.

"My thoughts… My thoughts are that Kane wants me to relax so I can make a mistake. He thinks I'm a chump. No.. no my friends I am a champ. Kane is a chump. He thinks that he can play his head games and throw me off. The only thing I'm gonna do is throw off a nice extra hard "5 Knuckle Shuffle and an "F-U"!" John answered.

Michael and Mickie reach their dressing room like they had planned, just before Paul and Shawn stepped out into the parking lot for some air as it was a hot night in Chicago.

"I know that car." Paul stated.

"You do? What's it's name?" Shawn asked.

"No you goof! Look at it." Paul stated.

"Oh yeah. I do know that car, but he's.. no way." Shawn stated.

"Hey camera man! Come here." Paul called out.

A near by camera man follows Shawn and Paul out into the parking lot.

"What's your name?" Shawn asked. "Oh, Steve."

"Ready in 3..2.." Steve stated.

**"Degeneration X here." Shawn stated.**

**"Hey." Paul stated.**

**"Our good buddy Steve, who's holding the camera…" Shawn started to say.**

**Triple H grabs the camera and takes a shot of Steve before handing it back.**

**"Hi everybody." Steve stated.**

**"So, we were minding our own business as we do, when I saw this car. This old classic car, which Shawn is modeling for us. Thank you Vanna." Triple H stated.**

**"You're welcome, Pat." Shawn stated.**

**"The real Vanna looks way better, more hair and hotter in chaps! Anyways." Triple H stated.**

**"This lovely '58 Roadster only belongs to one person, Mi.. did you crack on my chaps?" Shawn asked.**

**"Yeah. A little. Why?" Triple H asked.**

**"Nobody cracks on my chaps." Shawn stated.**

**Shawn walked off a bit while Triple H leans against the hood of the car but quickly moves before Shawn tries to Super Kick him. Shawn misses and his boot flies through the windshield.**

**"Oh crap! This segment was brought to you by WWE and…" Triple H stated.**

**"Degeneration X! Wait for me…my boot…wait!" Shawn stated as the segment ended.**

"I don't think that the owner of that car will be to happy." JR commented.

"I'd hate to be D-X right now." Jerry responded.

Back in Krista's office Jeff and the kids were watching RAW. Krista called up the nearest auto glass repair place. As she headed to Michael's room expecting him to be irate and upset but was surprised to hear laughter and music coming from Michael's dressing room. She lightly pounded on the door and within a few moments of knocking the door opened.

"Hey momma! How are you?" Mickie asked.

"Good! How are you? Where are the kids?" Krista answered.

"With my mom at the hotel. They had a busy day sight-seeing." Mickie responded.

"How's Michael?" Krista asked.

"He's fine." Mickie answered.

"Does he know what happened?" Krista asked.

"He doesn't even care. We kinda did this without you even knowing. I hope we didn't go to far." Mickie answered.

"Come on in. He'll be happy to see you. You're one of his best friends. He's been telling stories about you anyways, nothing bad." Mickie stated.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the lack in updates, but my co-author had writer's block and this is his section to write. So without further delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at the announcers table, just before they returned from a commercial break, Jerry and JR chat about something other than the stars of the show.

"Good thing we get breaks in between matches or I'd be horse." Jerry stated.

"Well, we gotta go live." JR stated.

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW. Just before the break we saw DX doing what it is they do." Jerry stated.

"Hope they can get themselves outta this one. Anyways, we started off the show by hearing from Krista, Jeff and Matt Hardy." JR added.

"We took a look around the audience and guess who we saw in one of the sky boxes over on the east side. Jocelyn, Jeffrey and Gilbert Hardy, Jeff and Krista's three youngest children along with Jodi taking care of them." Jerry stated.

"Great to have them here. We've got another surprise for our fans. We are moments away from naming someone for the other half of the Tag Team Champions." JR added.

Chris Jericho's entrance music starts as he walks out holding both belts and makes his way towards the ring. Jerry held down the ropes to assist Jericho getting in the ring.

"Please help me welcome our current tag champ into the ring." Jerry stated.

"Thank you, Jerry and thank you everyone. Let's not waste time here. I've been waiting to find out who will be my new partner, so come on bring him out." Chris stated.

The music of New Blood starts while Alex Shelly and AJ Styles walk out towards the ring posing for the crowd.

"Wait a minute! There are 2 of you and 1 belt left. Something's gotta give and I'm not giving up my belt for anyone. No way, no how, not ever.." Chris stated.

"Don't worry buddy. You won't have to give up anything. Just some time over the next few weeks." a voice stated.

"Oh my old partner! Now what do you want, Midnight?" Christ asked.

The titantron lights up and Michael's face appears on the screen with a slight smile but a firm look from behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Just telling you that next week you'll watch New Blood in a tag team match. Which you, Jericho, will referee." Midnight stated.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter, unlike that one guy. What's his name, the blond with the psychotic looking eyes. Oh yeah, Edge. Anyways, there's nothing you can do. It's already set in stone, buddy. No backing out or going over Krista's head." Midnight stated.

"What? Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"You heard him. That's how it goes." Krista stated.

"Because next week the first match will be DX vs. New Blood. Then the second week, Jericho will face me. Then the third week it will be Jericho vs. New Blood as the main event." Midnight stated.

"Think of it as a study period, don't waste it." Krista added.

"Wow! So next week it's DX vs. New Blood." JR stated.

"Gotta be payback for the windshield. Then its Jericho vs. Midnight." Jerry added.

"I guess to get Jericho ready as well as get Midnight back into the groove. I just got word that he'll make his come back for that match." JR stated.

"But the real test will come in the third week. Jericho vs. New Blood in a 2 on 1 handicap match. We could have new champs." Jerry stated.

Backstage as the party continues on, loud pounding hits Michael's door. Michael answers it, but just before he opens the door…

"May I present to you the two who broke my window, Pat Sajack and Vanna White." Michael stated.

Michael opens the door to reveal Shawn and Paul standing there as the small party laughs.

"Thanks for remodeling my car, Shawn." Michael stated.

"I told you he'd be upset." Paul stated.

"He's not upset, he's smiling." Shawn stated.

"No. That's not a good smile. That's an annoyed smile. I know that look." Paul responded.

"Doesn't matter. The real surprise will come when Jericho and the crowd sees that I am with DX. But we'll get into that later. Let's party." Michael stated.

"Hi guys! Thanks for stopping by. Food is on the counter. So are you staying for the rest of the show?" Mickie asked.

"No. Just wanted to say thanks for letting us have fun tonight." Paul answered.

"Are you sure you don't want us to replace it?" Shawn asked.

"No. It's ok. I brought an extra window tonight." Michael answered.

"Well, we have a small gift for you back at your hotel. The green boxes are work related and the blue ones are personal gifts." Paul stated.

"Thank you very much. You're both sweet guys. We'll call you when we get to the hotel." Mickie stated.

As the show went on, the guests left to head back to the hotel, where they were staying for the rest of the night. It wasn't long until Mickie and Michael were left along with Vincent as they walked out to the parking lot. Mark walked up to them and asked them how they were and if they had any plans that night. Mickie insisted on going out tonight and getting away from work and the crowds of people waiting in and around the hotel that night after RAW aired.

"That was nice of Mark and Paul to send us some gifts." Michael stated.

"I can't get over how sweet Mark is. Really surprising about him." Mickie stated.

"Yeah. He can be a really sweet guy. Do you remember when we did that video in Arlington National Cemetery? Anyways, he practically demanded that we do the shoot around sunset." Michael stated.

"It looked nice and you never looked better than around a sunset. It helps your guy's images and it shows that you both have a soft spot." Mickie agreed.

"Mommy, stay here. We stay here?" Vincent asked.

"Yes baby, we do. We need to clean up first and we'll go eat later." Mickie answered.

"Eat.. Mark, Daddy, Mommy coming?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, you're coming too, Vincent." Michael answered.

After checking into their room Michael and Vincent got in the shower and cleaned up for the night out with Mark. Mickie, Summer and Mickie's mom, Sonya got their showers in and got changed for the dinner with Mark.

"Hi Mark. Yes, we're ready. I told them. Ok. Thanks." Mickie stated.

"Mark, right. I just found my phone and saw the text saying that he was going to call you. So what's up?" Michael asked.

"Mark is waiting in the parking lot for us." Mickie answered.

"Go bye-bye? Gramma too? Gramma too?" Vincent asked.

"Ready mom?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. I hope Mark is as nice as you say he is." Sonya answered.

"Mark.. Mark.. Mark.." Vincent sang.

Vincent raised his hands in the air and attempted to roll his eyes in front of Grandma Sonya, who just laughed and picked him up. After battling through a few die hard fans who wanted to see Michael and Mickie, they finally met up with Mark in the hotel parking lot. The others were also there talking and waiting for Michael. Once everyone was together, the group took off one by one.

"Everyone got their headphones?" Mickie asked.

"Yes. So does Summer." Sonya answered.

"Yes mommy." Vincent stated.

"Ok. You can't have them on in the city, but once we hit the limit's the rules change." Michael stated.

"I'll remember to put them on. Grandma wants to be able to hear when she's 70." Sonya stated.

"We all do." Summer stated.

"Yeah me too." Vincent agreed.

"Daddy, let's go! I wanna see Uncle Jeff." Summer stated.

Driving through the city, the line of cars and the soft purr of the Roadster turned heads and it didn't help much that Michael's old theme song was playing in the CD player, which turned more heads. A few people recognized Michael and started to run over to the car like a moth to a flame. Thinking fast Sonya unbuckled the straps of the roof to pull it up and Mickie flipped the switch and locked the doors.

"Daddy did it again. No Uncle Shawn did it. He must have switched the songs on us." Summer stated."Shawn no.. no." Vincent stated.

"How can you tell?" Michael asked his daughter.

"This card that says "You've been D-X'd"." Summer answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taking the next street over, Michael drove parallel to the group. After a few blocks he switched back and rejoined his friends, just at the city limits and the cover of the car went back down and the head phones went on.

"Ready? Buckled?" Sonya asked.

"YES!" Summer yelled.

"3" Vincent stated.

"2" Mickie stated.

"1 and here we go!" Michael stated.

The group took off as they hit the change of speed limits sign with Mark leading the way. The song changed over to Rob Zombie's "Two Lane Blacktop" and Michael turned it up as they drove down the highway.

"Wow short trip!" Michael stated as they came to a stop.

"No. We're 10 miles out." Sonya stated.

"Blacktop rolling" Vincent stated.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and headed over to Mark. They help Mark unpack the compartments of his motorcycle, laying out the blanket over the table that was closest to the water's edge. Jeff helps set up a few small chairs and a portable table for the kids to eat at. Michael pulled out a few glow sticks and placed them around the table along with some bug repelling candles.

"So Mark, what did you want to talk about?" Michael asked.

"I want to ask you if you'd mind taking over something for me at work." Mark answered.

"I've already got D-X to worry about, but let's hear it anyways." Michael responded.

"I've heard from Shawn about that, but I wanted you to take over my streak at Wrestlemania." Mark suggested.

"What!? No, I can't. That would be putting you out of work." Michael protested.

"I want you to, please. Think of is as a way to generate huge business and let's face it, I'm getting too old to do this." Mark responded.

"That's what Shawn said. Could you pass the Kung Pao?" Mickie asked.

"Sure. Can I have the hot mustard?" Jeff responded.

"Matt Fact: Matt strongly dislikes mustard!" Krista stated.

"Matt.. no.. no. Muttard, no.. no." Vincent chimed in.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"A Matt Fact. Something we tell about Matt like how.." Jeff started to say.

"How he hates mustard and wishes he could super kick it out of his like.." Shawn started to say.

"No, Shawn! Don't!" Paul stated.

"Not around my car or anyone else's." Michael stated.

"Ok. You're right." Shawn responded.

"I only brought one replacement and I'm using it." Michael stated.

The group laughed and continued to eat and discuss their lives, children and business. It was decided that over the next few months a storyline between Krista, Michael and Undertaker would take place as well as one with D-X heading into Wrestlemania.

"So I have an idea. I'll kidnap Krista and take out Jeff." Mark stated.

"That's when Shawn and I will try and defend Michael for his choice of remaining face." Paul added.

"For as long as we can." Shawn stated.

"And I'll come to Krista's rescue." Michael stated.

"Sounds good to me. And at Wrestlemania I'll reveal that it was a test to have you take over my streak." Mark stated.

"Hey guys! Don't I get a say in this?" Krista asked.

"Or me?" Jeff asked.

"What about us kids?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, me too!" Vincent stated.

The dinner carried on well into the night. A campfire was built and the kids went to play. Everyone enjoyed some s'mores while plans and ideas were tossed around. The unwanted ideas were tossed aside and now all that was left was to run it by Shane and Stephanie.

The next morning found everyone trying to get to the airport and through security. It wasn't easy with 5 children, but Krista and Jeff managed to get everyone to their gate. It was going to be a rather short flight, but still with 5 kids and 3 adults, it's never an easy task.

Once Jeff, Krista, Jodi and the kids were all home, plans for Caitlyn's graduation started. Jeff already had the DJ and caterer hired and a menu was given. Krista couldn't believe that her oldest child was already graduating from High School. While Krista and Jodi were getting everything unpacked, Jeff went to collect the mail from Michelle.

"How was your trip?" Michelle asked.

"Busy. A new storyline is in the works, but I am not liking it." Jeff answered.

"Oh?" Michelle asked.

"It's basically where Undertaker kidnaps Krista after taking me out and Midnight along with D-X comes to her rescue." Jeff answered.

"That doesn't sound too horrid." Michelle stated as she handed Jeff their mail.

"I hope it's better than it sounds. Krista isn't too thrilled either. But we still have to wait for approval from Shane and Stephanie before doing the storyline." Jeff stated. "Thanks for collecting our mail."

"Same here. Anytime." Michelle responded as Jeff left for home.

After Jeff got home, he started going through the mail and getting rid of all the junk mail. There were the usual bills and letters from Krista's family and friends. There was one envelope that caught Jeff's eye and it was for Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn! You have mail." Jeff called out.

"From who dad?" Caitlyn asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"From University of North Carolina, Charlotte chapter." Jeff answered.

Caitlyn opened the letter and read it carefully. Krista came into the kitchen and stood next to Jeff waiting to hear what the letter stated. Caitlyn was good at keeping calm even when she was overly excited.

"Well, what does it say?" Krista asked.

"I got in!" Caitlyn told them. "I'm going UNC!"

"That's great sweetie!" Krista stated as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm sure your Uncle Matt will be just as proud as we are." Jeff stated.

"I hope so. Can I go over there and tell Uncle Matt and Aunt Michelle?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure. Just be home for dinner." Krista stated as Caitlyn bolted out the door.

"We now have a college student!" Jeff stated.

"That we do. But we also have a Jr High student, 2 elementary school students and a toddler." Krista stated. "There is never a dull moment in this house."

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was heading over to Matt's house to tell them the good news. Michelle answered the door and couldn't believe how excited Caitlyn was. Matt made his way downstairs and hugged his oldest niece.

"It's so good to see you, Cat." Matt stated.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Matt." Caitlyn responded. "I have some great news that I wanted to share with you."

"Ok. What's up?" Michelle asked.

"I just got a letter in the mail stating that I got accepted into UNC Charlotte!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Matt responded as he hugged her.

"That is really great news. I'm sure Jeff and Krista must thrilled as well." Michelle stated.

"They are." Caitlyn stated.

After spending some time with Matt, Michelle and the kids, Caitlyn headed home for dinner. She text Justin to tell him about the letter, but didn't get a reply. Caitlyn just blew it off since it was dinner time. After dinner, she still hadn't heard from Justin, so she tried calling him. His phone went directly to voicemail, so she left him a quick message asking him to call or text her back.

The next week seemed to fly by for the Hardy family. It was now the day of Caitlyn and Brandon's graduation. Caitlyn still hadn't heard from Justin and she gave up. The graduation ceremony was set to start at 4pm on the football field.

"Please welcome the graduating class of 2018!" the principal stated. "We have a special guest speaker with us this evening. Please welcome, World Wrestling Entertainment's Shane McMahon."

"Thank you everyone. It is a great honor to be here tonight to speak to all of you. You all have come along way since your very first day of school. Each of you has achieved the honor of being a high school graduate. I would like to congratulate each and every one of you on this achievement. I am also pleased to present some scholarships here tonight. As I call out your name, please make your way up to the stage." Shane began his speech.

Jeff, Krista, Matt, and John were all shocked that Shane was the guest speaker for the graduation. Krista and John also knew that because they worked for the company, their children were not eligible for the scholarships, but little did they know, Shane changed the rules for this special occasion.

"The scholarship for business management is awarded to Caitlyn Hardy." Shane stated.

Krista and Jeff exchanged looks as they clapped for their daughter. The others couldn't believe it either.

"Did Shane change the rules for the scholarships?" Matt asked.

"He must have. I had no idea about this." Krista stated.

"The scholarship in Football goes to Brandon Summers." Shane stated.

"I hope he isn't playing favoritism to our kids." Jeff stated.

"Me too." John agreed.

"The scholarship for Engineering goes to Justin Erikson." Shane stated.

"Justin got one too. I didn't know he was going into Engineering." Krista commented.

"Where is Justin?" Jeff asked noticing that Justin didn't walk up to the stage.

Shane finished handing out the scholarships and the rest of the ceremony went on. Once everyone had crossed the stage and received their diplomas they took their seats for the end of the ceremony. Caitlyn was worried as to why Justin wasn't there. She looked around as best she could, but she didn't see his parents anywhere.

After the ceremony everyone headed over to Jeff and Krista's house to the party. Family, friends and co-workers were all at the house having a great time. Krista's parents were there as well. Krista could tell that something was bothering Caitlyn, but didn't want to ask questions in front of her friends. The party lasted well into the night.

After everyone had left to go home or to hotels, Jeff, Krista, Matt, John and Michelle started cleaning up the yard and the house. Caitlyn was in the living room cleaning when a news bulletin caught her eye.

"We are just getting word that a local high school graduate, Justin Erikson has been taken hostage in Iraq. We do not know all the details at this point. What we do know is that Justin enlisted in the US Army almost a year ago, but was allowed to remain in school until his 18th birthday. He was deployed out of North Carolina 3 weeks ago. We will keep you updated as we get information." the anchorman stated as Caitlyn stared at the TV in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1** for their review. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 5**

After hearing the news on TV Caitlyn stood frozen, speechless and wide eyed in shock at what she just heard. She didn't even notice her Uncle Matt come up behind her.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. I know how much you like him. He'll be ok." Matt stated.

"I hope so." Caitlyn responded.

"He will be and I think I know someone who could help." Matt told her.

"You do? That would be great." Caitlyn stated.

Matt held Caitlyn close in his arms trying to comfort his oldest niece as the tears flowed from her eyes. Both of them knew that this wasn't Caitlyn's first heartache and it wouldn't be her last.

"Let's go back over to your parents are and I'll get Michelle." Matt stated.

"Oh.. Ok." Caitlyn responded.

"I'll get Michelle… Oh hi." Matt stated.

"Yes, sweetie?" Michelle asked.

"Caitlyn is having some boy issues." Matt answered.

"Oh no. What's up?" Michelle asked.

Caitlyn stood next to her uncle as Matt told Michelle what was broadcasted on the news. Michelle pulled Caitlyn into a hug just as Jeff, Krista and John walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on? Caitlyn have you been crying?" Krista asked.

Caitlyn couldn't even answer her mom's question before bursting into tears. Krista and Jeff exchanged looks and then looked at Matt for answers.

"While Caitlyn was cleaning the living room a news report came on stating that Justin Erikson is a hostage in Iraq after arriving there 3 weeks ago." Matt told them as Caitlyn continued to cry.

"Oh my. Caitlyn, I'm sure he's going to be ok. Tomorrow we can go over to his parents house if you'd like." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I'd like that." Caitlyn stated as she nodded.

"Why don't you head on up to bed and try to get some sleep." Krista stated.

"Ok. Thanks mom and dad." Caitlyn stated as she headed upstairs.

Once the house was clean, everyone headed their separate ways. Jeff and Krista were laying in bed when it really hit them that their daughter's boyfriend was in danger and there was nothing they could do about it.

The next day after Jeff and Krista made sure that the rest of the kids were taken care of, they along with Caitlyn headed over to see Justin's parents. Caitlyn was a little nervous as she wasn't sure what to say to them about the situation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy and Caitlyn! It's so good to see you." Mrs. Erikson stated when she answered the door. "Please come in."

Jeff, Krista and Caitlyn headed into the Erikson's house and took seats in the living room. Caitlyn sat there rather somberly as she was still dealing with her own emotions. Jeff and Krista talked to Justin's parents about what was going on. They didn't know that Caitlyn wasn't aware that Justin had left.

After spending 2 hours at the Erikson's house, Caitlyn and her parents headed home. Caitlyn was still in shock, but she tried to remain positive. Once they were at home, Krista and Jeff started getting things ready to head out to the next show in Green Bay, Wisconsin.

Jeff and Krista didn't want to leave Caitlyn at home were she would mope around the house, so they took her with them. Krista wanted to give Caitlyn a job at RAW but wasn't sure what she could do.

"Hey Krista. How are you?" Stephanie asked as Krista walked into the arena.

"Doing ok. You're just the person I wanted to talk to." Krista answered.

"Ok. What's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Caitlyn's boyfriend was shipped out to Iraq about a month ago and last week he was taken hostage. Caitlyn saw the news report and we talked to his parents. I thought that it might be a good idea to have her on the road with Jeff and I. I wanted to run the idea past you about having her working for us. I just want to keep her mind off of Justin being in Iraq." Krista answered.

"I think we can work something out for her. I'm sorry to hear about Justin. Let's go into the office and see what we can have her do." Stephanie agreed.

Krista and Stephanie headed over to Krista's office. Krista set up her laptop and pulled stuff out of her bag while Stephanie looked for a position for Caitlyn. Once Krista was all set up, Stephanie came back into the room.

"I think I have the perfect position for Caitlyn." Stephanie stated.

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"How about we have her work the gorilla position handing out towels and water to the stars as they come back from their matches and make sure that no one from the audience can see past the curtain." Stephanie answered. "And we can also have her be an occasional valet for whomever needs one."

"That sounds perfect." Krista stated. "What time is the meeting today?"

"Great. I will get the paperwork for you. The meeting is at 2pm. Have Caitlyn join everyone." Stephanie stated.

"I will. Thank you Steph." Krista stated.

"Anytime." Stephanie responded as she left the office.

Krista locked up the office and headed back to the hotel. Jeff and Caitlyn were sitting on the balcony playing cards when Krista walked in. Caitlyn shuffled and dealt the cards while Jeff went into talk to Krista.

"How did it go this morning?" Jeff asked.

"Great. Stephanie has a position for her and she needs to be at the meeting with us this afternoon." Krista answered.

"Cool. What will she be doing?" Jeff asked.

"She will be working the gorilla position handing out towels and water to the stars and she will be an occasional valet for whomever needs one." Krista answered.

"Ok. That sounds good. Why don't we go tell Caitlyn the good news?" Jeff responded.

"Tell me what good news?" Caitlyn asked. "Did they find Justin?"

"I haven't heard anything about Justin yet, sweetie. But I was talking to Stephanie this morning and she thought it would be a great idea for you to work on RAW for the summer." Krista answered.

"Really? That's cool. What will I be doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"You will be working the gorilla position. Making sure that no one can see behind the curtain, handing out towels and water to the stars and being an occasional valet for the stars if needed." Krista answered.

"That sounds great! When do I get to start?" Caitlyn responded.

"Tonight. We have a staff meeting at 2." Krista stated.

"So you might want to start getting ready now." Jeff suggested.

"Thanks mom." Caitlyn stated as she headed to her room to get ready.

Later that afternoon, Krista, Jeff and Caitlyn headed over to the arena for the meeting. Everyone was filing into the arena seats for the meeting. Krista sat with Jeff and Caitlyn until it was her time to speak. After the meeting Krista thought that Caitlyn should go over to hair and makeup to get touched up.

"Thank you everyone for showing up to the meeting. There are just a few things I need to cover with all of you today. First off are the matches for tonight. As everyone knows tonight D-X will be facing New Blood with Jericho as the guest referee. The other matches for tonight are as follows Cena vs. Orton, Big Show vs. Mark Henry, The Miz vs. Kofi and Gail Kim vs. Mickie James." Krista stated. "Now that the matches are out of the way, as of today we have a new employee here on RAW. You all know her and I hope that you will make her feel welcome and make sure that nothing happens to her. I would like to introduce the newest member of the RAW family, my daughter Caitlyn."

Everyone clapped as Caitlyn made her way into the ring and stood next to her mom. After the meeting was over with, Krista took Caitlyn over to hair and makeup and then to wardrobe. After Caitlyn was done getting dressed up, Krista and Stephanie showed her were she needed to be and what needed to be done. Krista left Caitlyn with Stephanie as she had to finish filling out paperwork before the show began.

Before the announcers could even start the show, Krista made her way out and into the ring. After making her announcements about the matches that were happening that night, Krista made her way backstage. Caitlyn was excited and nervous all at the same time about seeing all the stars and assisting them.

"Are you ready for your first night?" Krista asked her daughter.

"I am, but I am so nervous. Thank you again for doing this for me." Caitlyn answered.

"You're welcome. I will be in my office and your dad is across the hall if you need us." Krista stated.

"Ok." Caitlyn responded as Krista headed towards her office leaving Caitlyn to do her job as the show was about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1** for their constant reviews. They mean a lot to me. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to Green Bay, Wisconsin. Joining me tonight along with Michael Cole is Midnight." JR stated.

"Welcome to the Cheese Head state and the home of Mr. Kennedy." Midnight stated.

"A great time to be had here tonight as our main event is D-Generation X vs. New Blood with Chris Jericho as the special guest referee." JR stated.

"Promises to be a barn burner for sure. My question is, how did all this start Mid?" Cole asked.

Being the smart ass that he can be, Midnight looks over at Michael Cole and gives a devilish smile. One that could easily be mistaken for something else, maybe even the look of guilt. No one but Michael Night knows for sure. As he draws in a deep breath and locks eyes with Mr. Cole, he begins a long winded speech.

"Well it all began in Ancient Rome were two men would enter a contest of strength and battle for their freedom, as half the time the gladiators were prisoners." Midnight started to speak.

"I think he means between you and Jericho and this so called feud." JR interrupted.

"Oh that. He's got something up his butt about how I wouldn't be as popular without the boost from Fozzy.. Jericho, if you're watching and I know you are, I did that album with you as a friend so we both could raise our popularity." Midnight stated.

The titantron lights up with Jericho's face and with a smug but confident look of security from his dressing room.

"Wrong! You used me. You never once thanked me and then you leave me partner less." Jericho stated.

"No Chris, I didn't use you. We used each other and I left because of my son. If you can't get that past your ego, then that's not my problem." Midnight responded.

"We'll see after tonight. We'll see oh, and Undertaker isn't here tonight to save you." Jericho stated.

"I can handle myself and I'm sure he knows it otherwise Taker wouldn't have taught me as well as he did." Midnight responded.

"Just be on your guard." Jericho stated.

The show cut to a commercial as Michael, JR and Cole get up to get water and use the restrooms. After disappearing backstage Michael notices Caitlyn standing by the entrance tunnel with a large cooler and a stack of towels.

"Hey girly girl! What are you doing?" Midnight asked.

"Mom and Stephanie said that it would be good for me to work the gorilla position, err whatever you call it." Caitlyn answered.

"She's right. Besides you never know who's gonna ask you to escort them to the ring. Mickie is here too. She has a match tonight I believe." Midnight stated.

"Cool. I'd love to go out with her or mom." Caitlyn stated.

"You never know. She may escort you out there one day. What did we say RAW stood for?" Midnight asked.

"Random Action Wheel." Caitlyn answered.

"Right. Because nothing is predictable and everything comes full circle around here and in life." Midnight stated.

Michael pulls her in close for a hug and hands her $20. Michael tells her the money is an early birthday gift and she can spend it on something here or save it for college. Caitlyn thanks him for the money and let's Michael go back to work as does she.

After Michael left, Caitlyn put her headset back on and waited for the first star to come up. The first match of the night was between The Miz and Kofi Kingston. Caitlyn knew both of them and knew that she wanted Kofi to win the match. The Miz was the first one to come into the gorilla position.

"Hey there." Miz stated.

"Hi." Caitlyn stated.

"Do I know you?" Miz asked.

"Not really, but I know you." Caitlyn answered.

"Who am I?" Miz asked with a hint of arrogance.

"You are The Miz formally of Miz and Morrison. Your real first name is Mike and you have this habit of thinking that you are the "Chick Magnet"." Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah you know who I am. And who are you?" Miz asked.

"I am who I am and who I am is who I need to be." Caitlyn answered.

"You like talking in riddles?" Miz asked.

"Nope. That's just something my dad and Uncle taught me when I was little." Caitlyn answered.

"Ok. So, again, who are you?" Miz asked slightly annoyed.

"My name is Caitlyn. My friends call me Cat or Caity. You can call me Caitlyn." Caitlyn answered.

"Ok, Caitlyn. You look very familiar." Miz responded.

"I would hope so. My parents are well known around here." Caitlyn stated.

"Who are your parents?" Miz asked.

"Krista and Jeff Hardy." Caitlyn answered.

"Oh great. Another Hardy in the WWE." Miz responded.

"That's not very nice, Mikey." Caitlyn mocked him.

"Don't call me Mikey. I hate that name." Miz stated as the show came back from the commercial break.

"Sure thing, Mikey." Caitlyn stated.

The Miz's theme song started and he left the gorilla position. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes as she watched the monitor. She didn't even notice that Kofi had come into position.

"Hello, Ms. Caity. How are you?" Kofi asked.

"Oh. Hey Kofi. Doing good. You?" Caitlyn answered.

"Pretty good. I sort of over heard your conversation with The Miz. Don't let him get to you." Kofi responded.

"I won't. Good luck out there tonight! I will be rooting for you." Caitlyn stated.

"Thanks." Kofi stated as his music started and he headed out into the crowded arena.

After the match was over with The Miz came back with a defeated look on his face. Caitlyn tossed him a towel and bottle of water and just shook her head. When Kofi made his way back, Caitlyn also gave him a towel and water. She congratulated him on his win over The Miz. The show had cut to a commercial break in between matches. Krista came over to see how Caitlyn was doing.

"Hi, sweetie. How are things going?" Krista asked.

"So far so good. The Miz is so annoying." Caitlyn answered.

"Yes he is. Well, I need to get back to work." Krista stated.

"Same here." Caitlyn stated.

Krista headed back towards her office while Caitlyn got ready for the next match. Caitlyn was starting to really enjoy her job. The next match was Big Show vs. Mark Henry. Caitlyn knew Big Show, but had never met Mark Henry. But while he came across as a scary person on the show, he was quite nice to everyone backstage.

"Hi Caitlyn. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Big Show stated as he took his spot.

"Hi. It's has been. How are you?" Caitlyn responded.

"Doing good. So you're working here now?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah, but just for the summer. I start college in the fall." Caitlyn answered.

"That's great. Well, I will see you after my match." Big Show stated.

Caitlyn just smiled. Growing up around the WWE has had its ups and down. Caitlyn loved almost everyone she met. Mark Henry came into the gorilla position and didn't say a work to Caitlyn. Caitlyn kept her distance and watched the monitor. She knew that while some stars a really nice, they don't want to be bothered just before walking out into the arena.

Meanwhile back in Krista's office, Kristen and Jeff had just walked in and were waiting for John's match against Orton. Kristen laid down on Krista's couch as the pregnancy was making her sick 24/7. She figured that this will be the last baby as she will now have 5 kids like her sister.

"I will be happy when I don't feel sick anymore." Kristen stated from the couch.

"Hopefully it will end soon. You are only 2 months along." Krista responded.

"I hope so." Kristen stated.

"Do you want any crackers or water?" Jeff asked.

"That would be great. Thanks Jeff." Kristen answered.

"You're welcome. I will be right back." Jeff stated as he left the office.

Jeff went over to catering and gabbed some water and crackers. Before heading back to his wife's office, Shawn walked in the room with his son Cameron. Jeff didn't recognize Cameron as it had been a while since he last saw him.

"Hey Shawn. How are ya?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff. Doing good. You remember my son, Cameron. Cameron this is Jeff Hardy." Shawn answered.

"The last time I saw Cameron he was still a little guy." Jeff stated.

"How is Caitlyn doing? I don't remember seeing her the other night." Shawn asked.

"She is doing good. Just graduated from high school and is actually working the gorilla position for the summer." Jeff answered.

"That's good. I will have to stop by and see her." Shawn stated.

"She'd like that. Well, I need to get these to Kristen." Jeff stated as he headed back to Krista's office.

After eating some crackers and drinking the water, Kristen started to feel a little better. Krista continued to work on paperwork for some new talent while Jeff and Kristen watched the show. The next match was the Diva's match between Mickie and Gail. Mickie won the match and soon it was time for John's match against Randy Orton.

"Hey Caity." John stated.

"Hey Uncle John. Ready for your match?" Caitlyn asked.

"You bet. Would you like to walk me out?" John answered.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah. I already talked to your mom and she sent the information to Lillian, JR, and Cole." John answered.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Caitlyn responded.

"Great. Follow me." John stated as they headed towards Krista's office. "Krista, she's agreed and ready."

"Ok. I will have James fill in for you for this match." Krista stated.

Caitlyn and John made their way back to the gorilla position just after Randy had walked out there. John offered Caitlyn his arm just as his theme song hit. Caitlyn and John walked out together. They both stopped and did John's signature salute to the arena.

"Look who we have here. It's Caitlyn Hardy as John Cena's valet." Cole stated.

"That it is. She sure has grown up a lot since her mom took over RAW nearly 10 years ago." JR stated.

Caitlyn remained ring side during John's match, which he lost after Randy RKO'd him. After the match was over, Caitlyn escorted John backstage and to his dressing room. After she headed back to the gorilla position for the final match of the night.

While the show was at a commercial break, Shawn, Paul and Cameron came into the gorilla position. Shawn introduced Cameron to Caitlyn. Shawn told Cameron to wait with Caitlyn while they were out in the ring.

"So you're Jeff's daughter?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn answered. "This is the first time I've seen you around here with your dad."

"I just left the wrestling school in San Antonio and I make my debut next week." Cameron stated.

"That's cool, well if you need a valet, a bottle of water or a clean towel, I'm here for you." Caitlyn stated with a warm smile.

Cameron couldn't wait to be a part of the RAW family especially if it meant getting to see Caitlyn all the time. Cameron watched as Caitlyn listened to the headphones and watched the monitors. During the commercial break, Caitlyn took four bottles of water out into the arena for Michael, Cole, JR and Lillian. She stopped and chatted with Lillian for a few minutes before heading back to where she needed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What an event it has been here on RAW tonight." JR stated. "We've seen The Miz take on Kofi Kingston and lose."

"Good times for Kofi but John Cena loosing to Randy Orton tonight was not expected. I have a feeling that it's not over between them." Cole stated.

"Then the ever talented Mickie James won her match as well, however there is more than meets the eye with that match. Those ladies looked like they weren't done yet." Midnight stated.

"Are you ready?" DX's theme music started to play as green pyrotechnics shoot out into the shape of an X down the entrance ramp. Shawn and Triple H walk out of the gorilla position tossing hats and armbands as they make their way into the ring.

Meanwhile, backstage Caitlyn looks over the shirt and armbands that Shawn gave her, but her smile soon disappears as the members of New Blood came up to her.

"I hope you guys brought you're A game." Caitlyn stated

"Oh really? And why's that?" AJ Styles asked.

"Yes. Please share." Alex Shelly added.

"Shawn and Triple H may be clowns but they're no goofs in the ring. Oh and watch out for Midnight." Caitlyn answered.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Go! You're music is on." Caitlyn stated.

As New Blood walks out on stage, a 1965 Mustang races across the titantron while "Thunder Kiss '65" by Rob Zombie plays. AJ and Alex make their way into the ring and poses for the audience. A mixture of boo's and cheers fill the arena.

Back in the gorilla position, Jericho waits for his entrance to begin as he listens to Lillian introducing the two teams already in the ring.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"What's up is my time standing here talking to you." Chris answered.

"Ok. Wow." Caitlyn responded.

Caitlyn wasn't used to Jericho being in character plus she knew Chris better than that as he and Michael still talked and hung out now and then.

"Oh goody! Now for the fun to begin. Jericho is on his way out here. I know it." Midnight stated.

"Yes. Main even time is here." Cole stated.

"Business is about to pick up." JR added.

"Any predictions on this match Mid?" Cole asked.

"A shocker, a twist and a new development." Midnight answered.

"Wow. Cryptic answers." Cole responded.

"No kidding. Let' just see what happens." JR stated.

Jericho calls for the bell and the match begins. It's Triple H vs. Alex Shelly to begin. Side stepping each other, Alex decides to charge at Triple H, who moves aside and lets Alex hit the ropes and rebound off.

"A clothesline and a miss from Triple H. Alex Shelly off the ropes again jumping Triple H and trying to fly high." Cole stated.

"But The Game counters it and delivers a spine buster and tags out." JR stated.

"Keeping your teammate fresh and charged is a good idea." Midnight added.

"Shawn is in and drags Shelly to his feet by his hair." JR stated.

"Off the hair, Shawn." Jericho yells.

"No." Shawn yells back.

"1..2.." Jericho counts.

Shawn let's go of Shelly's hair and stands nose to nose with Jericho, who doesn't budge an inch.

"I see that new development you were talking about." Cole stated.

"It's no secret that those two guys have big ego's, but Shawn has one thing that Jericho never will." Midnight responded.

"Respect for the fans and respect from the fans." JR stated.

Shelly tags Styles in and the unsuspecting Shawn is caught unaware and rolled into an inside cradle.

"1..2..no bell." Jericho counted.

"Wow. That's a fast 3 count." Midnight stated.

"Yeah. Too fast." Cole stated.

"What the hell!" Shawn snaps.

"I'm the official, not you." Jericho responds.

"You suck as an official." Shawn stated.

"I can throw you out." Jericho stated.

Styles tries to grab Shawn but is stopped with Sweet Chin Music. Shelly tries to run in but is stopped by Triple H's pedigree. Midnight gets up and climbs over the table and into the ring.

"Where's he going?" JR asked.

"To straighten out Jericho I think." Cole answered.

"I think this is that twist that he mentioned." JR stated.

Shawn argues with Jericho as Alex and AJ are awakened by Midnight. They get into the ring as Jericho calls for the bell. New Blood surrounds Jericho as a 5 on 1 attack begins.

"Had enough yet? If you ever say that I used you for personal gain again, or cop that snotty style you try and pull and its an X-rated beating for you via a Midnight Ride." Midnight stated.

Midnight pulls of hi shirt to reveal a white silk mesh screen shirt with a giant question mark that lightly covers Midnight's face paint. On the back in green and black it reads, "D-X 2.0" Alex and AJ dawn similar shirts.

"So that's the shocker, huh?" Cole asked.

"Not really. But it's a shocker. Who would have guessed that Midnight and New Blood would side with DX." JR answered.

"And start a new chapter as well. I wonder who's next to join in?" Cole asked.

"One would have to assume that Midnight is gonna ask all his mentors." JR answered.

"Undertaker is black and green? No. Wouldn't happen. Now Rey Mysterio, maybe. Who knows. Only time will tell." Cole stated.

While the show came to an end, Caitlyn and Cameron were still waiting in the gorilla position for Shawn and Paul to come back. Caitlyn had some bottles of water and towels ready to go for when everyone came back. Shawn and Paul were the first ones to come through the curtain.

"Great match!" Caitlyn stated.

"Thanks, Caity. I hope Cameron didn't bother you too much." Shawn responded.

"Not at all. He's more that welcome to hang out with me the rest of the night." Caitlyn stated.

"Ok. Where will you be?" Shawn asked.

"Either in Catering or in my mom's office." Caitlyn answered.

"Ok. I will come find you after I get cleaned up and changed." Shawn stated.

"Cool. Thanks Dad." Cameron stated.

Cameron and Caitlyn headed over to catering and then to Krista's office. Kristen, John, Jeff, Michael and Mickie were all sitting in Krista's office when they walked in. Jeff was the only one who knew who Cameron was.

"Hi mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Kristen, Mickie, Michael. You all know Cameron. Shawn's son." Caitlyn stated as she walked into the room.

"Hi. How was the rest of your night?" Krista asked.

"Good." Caitlyn answered.

"That's good. There is an after party tonight that all the adults are attending. Would you and Cameron like to hang out in our room? You can order room service and movies." Krista asked.

"I'm game." Caitlyn stated.

"You're not The Game, I am." Triple H stated from the doorway.

"Funny, Uncle Paul. Real Funny." Caitlyn stated.

"I know I am." Paul stated with a huge grin.

"That sounds fine to me, Mrs. Hardy." Cameron responded.

"Cameron, please call me Krista." Krista stated.

"Ok." Cameron stated.

"Michael and Mickie, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure. We will be right back." Michael stated.

"Ok." the room stated as the three walked out.

"What's up Caity?" Mickie asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night. It was good to be able to talk to someone that's not my parents." Caitlyn answered.

"Anytime. Your mom and Aunt Kristen used to come to me and talk about anything and everything and I am glad that you know that you can always talk to us." Michael stated.

Soon everyone headed out of the arena. Krista, Jeff and Caitlyn headed to their room and waited for Shawn and Cameron to come by. Mickie, Michael, Kristen, John and a few others gathered in Krista and Jeff's room. After Shawn and Cameron arrived, everyone else left for the party.

"So what do you feel like watching?" Caitlyn asked Cameron.

"I like just about anything really. Maybe something funny." Cameron suggested.

"Ok. While I find something to watch, here is the menu for room service." Caitlyn stated.

While Caitlyn looked for a movie to watch, Cameron picked out what he wanted from room service. Caitlyn selected a movie and then ordered the room service. While they waited for the movie and their food, Caitlyn and Cameron got to know each other better and were becoming friends quickly.

After eating and watching the movie, Caitlyn started to get tired. Cameron knew that he had a busy day tomorrow and they both needed their sleep. Caitlyn didn't want the night to end, but knew that she had an early flight to catch with her parents.

"I had fun tonight." Caitlyn stated as she walked Cameron to the door.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime." Cameron responded.

"Yeah. That would be great." Caitlyn stated.

Cameron and Caitlyn exchanged cell phone numbers before Cameron had to leave. And before she could say another word, Cameron moved closer to her and kissed her. Caitlyn couldn't believe that Cameron had just kissed her. When their kiss broke, they hugged and Cameron headed to his room that he shared with his dad. Caitlyn closed the door and headed to her room. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Caitlyn and her parents flew home for her 18th birthday before having to be in Hershey, PA. Caitlyn had invited Cameron to her party on Saturday, which was also the 4th of July. Cameron said he would be there and more than likely so would his parents and sister. Caitlyn told her parents that she had invited them and they were happy to hear that she was starting to come around again.

The night of the party was a huge success. Caitlyn and everyone there had a great time. There were presents galore, cake, good food, and even some karaoke. After the party settled down, it was time for the fireworks. Caitlyn couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

"Mom, Dad. I just wanted to thank you for everything. I had a great time tonight." Caitlyn stated before heading up to her room to pack for the next show.

"You're welcome, princess. You'd better get packed for our flight tomorrow morning." Jeff responded.

"I will." Caitlyn stated as she headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, after arriving in Hershey, PA. Jeff, Krista and Caitlyn headed directly to the hotel. Caitlyn crashed on her bed but didn't get to sleep for too long. Her phone went off with a text message.

_**Hey Caity. Are you in Hershey yet?**_

_Hey Cam. Yeah. We just got to our room. Are u here yet?_

_**Yeah. We are still at the airport but should be at the hotel soon. What room are you guys in?**_

_Cool. We are in room 417._

_**Sweet. I hope we can hang out tonight or something.**_

_That would be nice. I will ask mom and dad. I will more than likely be down at the pool when you get here._

_**Ok. Then I will look for you there.**_

_Ok. TTYL_

_**TTYL.**_

"Mom, is it ok if I go down to the pool?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure. Just be careful." Krista answered.

"I will. Thanks, mom." Caitlyn stated as she went back into her room to change.

Upon arriving to the pool, Caitlyn was surprised to see the pool empty. Caitlyn put her stuff on a chair and dove into the pool. Caitlyn was too busy doing laps to notice that Cameron had gotten into the pool with her. It wasn't until she literally swam into him that she noticed that he was there.

"Hey." Cameron said with a smile.

"Hi. Sorry about swimming into you." Caitlyn responded.

"It's ok. It's partially my fault for sneaking into the pool." Cameron stated.

"Either way, glad you finally made it to the hotel. How was your flight?" Caitlyn asked as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"It was good. Short, but good." Cameron answered as he watched Caitlyn.

After spending enough time down at the pool, Caitlyn and Cameron headed to their rooms. Caitlyn was due to have dinner with her family and a few others, before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to busy day for everyone.

After dinner, Caitlyn and her parents headed back to their and room. Caitlyn was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jeff and Krista stayed up a little while longer. Jeff watched TV while Krista worked on the matches for tomorrow's show.

"I hope that tomorrow runs a lot soother than last week." Krista stated as she sorted through the matches.

"Why's that?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we have John vs. Cody, AJ vs. Ted, Mickie vs. Nikki, Cameron vs. Bendon in a new comers match, and our main event will be Midnight vs. Jericho. So many things can happen." Krista answered.

"True. Very true. But how about we forget about the matches until tomorrow and we head to bed." Jeff responded.

"Sounds like the best plan to me." Krista stated with a smile.

The next night, Caitlyn arrived at the arena with her parents, Aunt and Uncle. She headed straight to hair and make-up and then to wardrobe. Once she was done, she headed over to the gorilla position and got her stuff ready for the show.

"Welcome to another edition of Monday Night RAW. Matt Striker here filling in for a sick JR and Michael Cole. And joining me is The King, Jerry Lawler. It's good to have you back Jerry." Matt stated.

"I hope that JR gets over being sick soon. I had some personal business to attend to, but I have a surprise for all of you later tonight." Jerry stated.

"But for now let's get things started with our first match here in Hershey, PA." Matt stated.

"The land of Chocolate." Jerry added.

"But with a match like John Cena vs. Cody Rhodes, you have to wonder if there'll be blood in the chocolate after tonight." Matt stated.

Cody was waiting in the gorilla position for his cue to go out to the ring. Caitlyn just rolls her eyes at Cody who in exchange smirks at her. _Cody has a lot to prove to everyone and doing it with the rest of Legacy only proves that he is not ready to go solo_, Caitlyn thought. But by the time she was finished with her thoughts, Cody was gone and so was her chance to say something, for now.

"He's a chump." John stated from behind Caitlyn.

"Yeah. Even I could beat him." Caitlyn responded.

"You wanna walk out with me?" John asked.

"No thanks, Uncle John. I don't want to see you loose to a fake like him. Good luck though." Caitlyn answered.

"Thanks." John stated.

Caitlyn watched the match from the monitor. She watched as Cody tried to pull a fast one on John but it wasn't meant to be as the ref saw it and so did John. His facial expression changed and Cody found himself in the S.T.F-U. The bell rang and the match was over. Ted DiBiase went running by and out into the ring followed by AJ Styles.

"Wow! This singles event looks like it just turned into a Tag event." Jerry commented.

"Maybe a 2 on 1 as Cena and Styles are pounding on DiBiase." Matt stated.

"Serves Legacy right." Jerry stated.

"This is Chaos! What is Krista going to do about it?" Matt asked.

Caitlyn runs out with a microphone in hand and starts yelling at the group in the ring.

"STOP IT! STOP!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What is Caitlyn doing out here?" Jerry asked.

"You wanna run amuck on my mom's show? Fine! Right here, right now it'll be Legacy vs. Cena and Styles!" Caitlyn stated.

"Wow! Can she do that?" Matt asked.

"Uhh. Well, no. But who ordered it?" Jerry answered.

"Orton, you have 2 minutes to come out here and replace Rhodes, now." Caitlyn stated.

Randy came walking out and looked at Caitlyn. Jeff and Rey ran out and stood beside her.

"I'd ask you how are you going to make me, but I see that you are not alone." Orton stated.

"She's never alone man. You know that especially not around here." Rey responded.

"I can handle you two alone." Orton hissed.

"Really? Let's see you…" Jeff started to say.

"Dad, Dad! Please! He's got about 60 seconds to get in that ring or he'll be disqualified and the win will go to AJ and John." Caitlyn stated.

"I'm not moving until I know who created this match!" Orton demanded.

"My mother! You have a problem with that?" Caitlyn snapped.

Orton looked at Caitlyn, then at Jeff and Rey. Pointing at them as he ran off towards the ring. The match didn't last long as AJ jumped over the ropes and nailed Orton head on, knocking him out. John shoved Orton back in. AJ looked at Orton and then at the ref who called for the bell.

Backstage Krista smiled as she watched a helpless Orton lie in the ring. She didn't notice Undertaker walk in and she jumped when she turned around and saw him.

"She's just like her mother." Undertaker stated.

"Very much so. Can I help you?" Krista asked.

"I've done what I came to do. Your husband will be back soon." Undertaker stated.

The show cut to a commercial break and Caitlyn, Jeff and Rey headed backstage and to Krista's office. After talking with Krista, Caitlyn headed back to the gorilla position. While Caitlyn waited for the show to come back from commercial, Cameron came up behind her and handed her a rose and then headed to the locker room.

The next match was Mickie vs. Nikki and Caitlyn hoped that Mickie would win it. But no such luck. Nikki pulled a fast on over on Mickie and pinned her for the win. As the ladies came back, Caitlyn handed them water and towels.

The show cut to a quick commercial break and new comer Bendon Grant walked into the gorilla position. Caitlyn started talking to him and he made some jokes that made her laugh. Cameron saw them talking and laughing and thought that something was going on between them. Cameron figured that now, his match against Bendon was personal.

Bendon made his way out into the ring and was introduced to the crowd by Lillian. Cameron came into the gorilla position with Caitlyn, but doesn't say a word to her. Caitlyn isn't sure why, but she can tell that it's going to be an interesting match.

Soon, "Them Bone" by Alice in Chains started to play and Cameron made his way out towards the ring. As he walked down the ramp, Krista came over to Caitlyn and handed her a last minute script to memorize. As Caitlyn looks over her script, she can hear Bendon and Cameron arguing.

"Stay away from her." Cameron stated.

"Why? You don't own her." Bendon asked as "Best Damn Thing" by Avril started to fill the arena.

"Stop it, both of you!" Caitlyn stated from the stage. "Neither one of you has the right to argue over me. I don't belong to anyone but myself."

"Caitlyn, please let me beat him for your heart?" Bendon begged.

"No one owns my heart. If you win I will never speak to you again." Caitlyn answered.

"And if I lose?" Bendon asked.

"We shall see what happens." Caitlyn stated as she turned and head backstage.

As Caitlyn resumed her position backstage, Krista came back over to her. She had yet another script for her daughter. Caitlyn wondered why her mom didn't tell her about these scripts before the show. But regardless she was liking being apart of the show.

"Caity, I know this is all last minute, but Stephanie thought that it would make for good ratings and so far we are outdoing ourselves." Krista stated. "Here is the last of your script for out in the arena."

"It's ok, mom. I'm enjoying it. I'm going to miss it when I head to UNC, but I'm sure that somehow I will make appearances here and there, right?" Caitlyn responded.

"I'm sure of it." Krista stated with a smile.

Caitlyn looked over her lines and got ready to head back out into the arena as soon as the match was over with. Meanwhile, she watched the match from the monitor. Bendon and Cameron were going at it pretty hard. Caitlyn hoped that Cameron would win the match and according to the script, she is going to side with Cameron and become his valet regardless of how the match ended.

As the match continued, Shawn came into the gorilla position to talk to Caitlyn and wait for Cameron to come backstage. He had warned Cameron not to make his matches personal, but didn't realize that it was all part of a script.

"Hi Caity." Shawn stated.

"Hi Shawn. How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Good. So do you know what this is all about?" Shawn answered.

"Yeah. It's part of a new storyline for the summer. Here is my script." Caitlyn responded.

"Oh ok. I thought that he was doing what I told him not to do." Shawn stated.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I told him that whatever happens, not to make the matches personal." Shawn answered.

"Oh ok. As far as I know it's just part of the storyline. You can ask my mom more about it. I didn't know about it until just before I went out there at the beginning of the match." Caitlyn stated.

"Ok. Thanks. Good luck going out there." Shawn stated before he headed to Krista's office.

The match quickly came to an end with Cameron performing Sweet Chin Music on Bendon and pinning him for the win. As the ref raised Cameron's arm and Lillian announced he was the winner, "Best Damn Thing" played again and out walked Caitlyn.

"Well, well, well. For someone who was so sure that they would win the match, I see that you lost." Caitlyn stated. "So to answer your last question to me about what I would do if you lost the match, well, I will still side with Cameron and there is nothing you can do about it."

With that said, Caitlyn and Cameron left the ring and headed backstage with Caitlyn taking Cameron's arm. Once they reached the gorilla position, Caitlyn hugged Cameron. Cameron was a little put off, as he was still thinking about what he saw before the match.

"What was going on between you and Bendon before the match?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing. He was just joking around and being a goof." Caitlyn stated.

"Are you sure that nothing is going on?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Caitlyn answered just before placing her lips on his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What a night so far. We've seen Cena and Styles take on Legacy." Matt stated.

"Mickie James and Nikki Bella faced off, as well as Cameron Michaels, the son of Shawn Michaels and my nephew, Bendon Grant." Jerry added.

"A good first match for both of them. I can't wait to see what the new generation has to offer and they're some of the first ones of a long line up to come." Matt stated.

"As for now, it's time to focus on the present match. Chris Jericho and Midnight. This promises to be a good one." Jerry commented.

"Let's see how this match came to be." Matt stated.

The titantron lit up with video clips from Jericho's and Midnight's past matches as the crowd watches. Backstage, Jericho comes into position and Caitlyn doesn't move from her spot near the pit. She let's Jericho do his thing and waits for Michael to come into position. Michael walked up and tossed her a mask and robe.

"Hurry up and put this on. I have two other people waiting to go out with you. I will hand you a lantern." Michael stated.

"Who is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Come on. We don't have much time, please." Michael answered.

Caitlyn gets dressed, takes the lantern and stood ready with the other two hooded figures. What she didn't know was that under the hoods were Cameron and Bendon. Michael had made them work out their differences. Michael's music hit and the 3 figures walked out onto to the stage. Flashing strobe and beastly laser light shapes flashed across the arena. Soft explosions of green and black smoke filled the air.

"Let's go forward to the end of the ramp." the first voice stated.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked.

"Come on and be quiet." Said the other voice.

"It seems like out 12AM Warrior has followers. Think they are on lone out from the Dead Man?" Jerry commented.

"No. They have faces this time." Matt stated.

"For a change. Which is scary considering.." Jerry commented.

"They all look like Midnight, but which one his him?" Matt asked.

Reaching the end of the ramp the figures stop as the lights return to normal. The 4th figure tossed off it's robe to reveal himself to be Midnight and slid into the ring.

"I've got goose bumps." Jerry stated.

"Yeah. That's a scary thing Midnight does and this match will start in a moment." Matt stated.

As the show goes to a commercial break, Jeff and Krista are watching the show from her office. The three hooded figures disappear backstage. Once behind the curtain, Caitlyn pulls off her mask and robe.

"I'm glad that's over with. Now I can try and relax. I just hope that Cameron and Bendon aren't mad at me." Caitlyn stated.

"Don't worry about it." One voice stated.

"It's not personal." the other voice stated.

"But it feels like it. I just wish they knew my emotions are kinda strung out right now." Caitlyn responded.

"How so?" one voice asked.

"Someone from my past haunts me so to speak." Caitlyn answered.

"The past is over, the present is now and tomorrow may never happen." retorted the other voice.

They pulled off their outfits and revealed to Caitlyn who they were. Meanwhile, back in the ring, the match was underway. It appeared to be a dead tie in abilities, until Jericho and Midnight dropped to the mat together.

"Can't win if there is no reserves." Jerry stated.

"Right. You have to push beyond the limits of tiredness. But if someone doesn't get up, it'll be a double count out." Matt responded.

"Someone move, quick." Jerry stated.

Midnight manages to get to his knees and crawls over to the still winded Jericho. With what strength Midnight has left, he applies Jason Rogers's submission move and holds on the best he can.

"Is that the skull and cross bones from former team mate, Jason Rogers?" Matt asked.

"There's the bell and it's over as Jericho continues to tap out." Jerry commented.

Michael lets go and pulls himself up, then Jericho and raises his hand to show good sportsmanship. Their friendship still stood intact.

"Good to know that there's no losses in vain tonight." Matt commented.

Backstage, Cameron, Caitlyn and Bendon cheered on Midnight and the little rift between the three of them disappeared at least for tonight. As the show ended Jericho and Midnight came through the curtain together like best friends.

"Here's your towel Chris. Yours too, Michael." Cameron stated.

"You want a tea, Chris?" Michael asked.

"Sure. Think we had them fooled?" Chris answered.

"Oh yeah. See you later." Michael responded.

"Yeah. We got work to do on my DVD. Thanks." Chris stated.

After sharing a drinks of tea, the guys split up. Caitlyn smiles as she looks at Michael, who tries to smile back but his wide greenish eyes and face paint take over.

"Thanks for your help." Caitlyn stated.

"Huh? What? I didn't do it." Michael responded.

"Nope. It was Mark." Bendon stated.

"Yup. He did it." Cameron stated.

"All I did was have them work together." Michael added.

"And you didn't tell me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Would you have worked with them if I had?" Michael asked back.

Caitlyn lightly punches Michael's shoulder and heads back to her mom's office. After handling some light paperwork, Caitlyn and her parents headed back to the hotel for dinner. Caitlyn was glad that Cameron and Bendon were working things out and becoming friends, but she couldn't help thinking about the kiss that she and Cameron shared.

A few days had passed and while Caitlyn remained in contact with Cameron, she kind of felt guilty about Justin. She cared for Justin, but she didn't think that their relationship was meant to be. Caitlyn was sitting in her parents living room going over her class schedule for the fall when the house phone rang.

Caitlyn answered the phone and to her surprise it was Justin's parents. They told her that Justin had been found and that he was safe and sound. Caitlyn was happy to hear that, but at the same time, she knew she needed to end her relationship with Justin so that she could move on.

The night before Caitlyn and her parents were scheduled to leave for New York, everyone was over at the house for a BBQ. Cameron even made a surprise appearance. While everyone was having fun and goofing off for the Hardy Show cameras, no one noticed Justin walk into the backyard.

Justin saw Caitlyn having a blast with friends and family. As he stood there watching her, John noticed him standing there and walked over to him. Justin didn't know what to say.

"You know she is upset with you for many reasons." John stated.

"I was expecting that. I should have told her I was leaving, but it was a top secret mission. My parents didn't even know until it was too late." Justin responded. "I'm guessing that she has moved on?"

"No. They are friends as far as I know. But don't be too surprised if she wants to call it quits with you." John stated.

"I won't. That's part of the reason why I came here tonight. I am only home for two weeks and then I am going back over there. I don't want her to sit around and wait for me and I don't expect her to do so either." Justin responded.

"I will get her for you." John stated as he walked over to Caitlyn.

"Thanks." Justin responded.

"Caity, Justin is here." John told his niece as she turned around and saw him standing there.

"Why is he here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just go talk to him." John answered.

Caitlyn walked over to Justin and talked to him for a few minutes. Caitlyn told him that while she cared about him, she just couldn't see them being in a relationship anymore. Justin understood Caitlyn's reasons and they agreed to remain friends. After Justin left Caitlyn headed back over to Cameron and placed her hand in his.

While everyone was in New York, Michael had a meeting with Shane and Vince. While Vince was getting up in age, he was still the chairman and had to approve everything.

After talking this over with Vince and the rest of the board committee, Michael was assigned exposure duty to Cameron, Bendon and New Blood in a southern tour in the US starting in Cameron, NC, then Memphis, TN, and eventually ending in San Antonio, TX.

"So that's our plan." Michael stated.

"Sounds good. A guys only trip." AJ responded.

"Yeah. No girls allowed." Alex stated.

"It's business first, playtime later." Michael added.

"What's business first?" Cameron asked looking up from his phone.

"Isn't it always like that around here?" Bendon asked.

"We're all going on tour. Here are the schedules and yes we do need your parents or spouse's permission to take you." Michael answered.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Medical reasons. If you don't have parents or a spouse, then have Papa Smurf sign it." Michael answered.

"Papa Smurf being Vince?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. We'll meet here at the arena on Wednesday. And we'll meet up with the Smackdown crew as they are heading south. We'll be a day ahead of them after the taping." Michael answered.

"My uncle is still here." Bendon stated.

"Ok. See you guys soon." Michael responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Wednesday seemed to come rather quickly as 5 guys talked to Teddy in his office and asked permission to invade the show.

"Well, playa's I got no problem with that. I just have one request Michael. If you and New Blood would think about coming over to our brand?" Teddy asked.

"We've got storylines that run until Wrestlemania. After that I'm open to it." Michael answered.

"Why not." AJ stated.

"Sure. I'll switch." Alex agreed.

"Ok. 3 new draft picks. We'll talk contracts as the tour goes on. Now, you'll be a day ahead of us right?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"I'll have to talk to my Uncle before I say yes to you." Bendon stated.

"Same here. I need some time to think it over." Cameron stated.

"So 2 more possible draft picks. Sounds good. Let me know what's up, Cameron and Bendon. Otherwise, welcome to our Southern Tour. Let me know if you need anything." Teddy responded.

After leaving Teddy's office, the group went to see R-Truth. It had been a while since Michael was in contact with R-Truth so the guys walked over to his dressing room.

"Yo, man! What's up?" Michael asked.

"What's up, Michael? How you been doing?" R-Truth answered.

"Ok. Just chillin' part time at home with the babies and Mickie." Michael responded.

"I feel ya on that. Who's ya crew?" R-Truth asked.

"Yo, Check it out. This is Cameron, Shawn's boy." Michael stated.

"What's up man?!" Cameron responded.

"Next to him is his new homie, Bendon." Michael stated.

"Hi." Bendon responded.

"What kind of greeting is that? Come on, man. Sound off like you've got some." R-Truth stated.

"What's Up?" Bendon stated.

"Better, yo. So Michael, you rollin with us for a bit?" R-Truth asked.

"Yup, yup. You want in on our little exposure trip for New Blood and the rest of the group?" Michael answered.

"Yeah, I could use some PR." R-Truth answered.

Michael's phone beeped with a text message from Mickie telling him that she collected everyone's bags and that his were still in the room. Michael replied to the message tell her thank you and to take care of themselves and the that the car would be shipped home. "Love you all." were his last words to her before he and the guys went to find their dressing room.

"I wish I could have kept the same room, but Mickie isn't here so the next couple got to have the room." Michael stated.

"I get to room with my uncle. I'm sure he can arrange for one next to ours and we can talk about Teddy's offer." Bendon suggested.

"Why is your uncle still here? Is he pulling double duty?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Since JR is still out and Striker had to do two shows as well." Bendon answered.

"That's right. He does ECW." Alex commented.

"Yeah. Well, let's go find our room and see if Teddy wants us to do some PR with R-Truth." Cameron suggested.

"I'm all set for the night. So I'm down if T-Lo is." R-Truth stated.

As they waited for their room assignments, Cameron and Caitlyn text back and forth. Caitlyn was going to miss Cameron over the next few weeks, but she knew that the exposure would be great for his career.

_**I miss you.**_

_I miss you, too, Caity. But I will be back on RAW soon. Plus I'm sure that you will be busy too._

_**I will be. I hope that you will watch RAW every week and I will watch Smackdown.**_

_You know I will. Who will you be a valet for next week?_

_**Uncle John, my dad and possibly your dad.**_

_That's cool. Keep an eye on him for me please._

_**I promise.**_

As the weeks go by, Caitlyn continued working on RAW in the gorilla position and as a valet to whomever requested one. Caitlyn was hoping that she would get to see Cameron before she had to leave for college.

Soon it was the night of Caitlyn's last show for the summer. She still hadn't seen Cameron and was starting to lose hope. Caitlyn made her way over the gorilla position for the last time. While she was getting things ready, someone came up behind her and put their hand over her eyes.

"Ok. This is not funny. Who are you?" Caitlyn stated.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me." the person stated.

"Cameron?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup. You didn't think that I would miss your last show did you?" Cameron stated as he moved his hand from her eyes.

"No." Caitlyn answered as she turned around to see Cameron standing there with a long stem red rose.

"For you." Cameron stated.

"Thank you." Caitlyn smiled at him.

Once the show was underway, Caitlyn tried her best to focus on her job at hand. It was hard as she knew it would be the last time for a long time that she would be backstage at a WWE event. As the night went one, everyone came over to her and wished her good luck at college. Caitlyn knew that next time she would see everyone would either be around Christmas time or at Wrestlemania.

After Caitlyn headed off to UNC, everyone went about their normal lives. Jason and Trista welcomed their second baby, a boy named Ryan Jason Rogers. Caitlyn was home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Cameron and Caitlyn agreed to a long distance relationship that was exclusive. After talking to Jeff and Krista, Cameron decided to surprise Caitlyn by flying to North Carolina just in time for New Years eve.

"I still can't believe that you are here." Caitlyn stated as they drove back to her parents house from the store.

"I wanted to be with you for New Years." Cameron responded.

"And I am very happy that you are here." Caitlyn stated.

"Me too." Cameron stated as they pulled into her parents drive way.

Jeff and Krista hosted their annual New Year's Eve party for their families and friends. At the stroke of Midnight every couple there shared their first kisses of the new year. Cameron and Caitlyn were no exception. Cameron was able to spend a week with Caitlyn and her family before he had to be back on the road and Caitlyn had to be back at school.

"I wanted to ask you something before I leave." Cameron stated.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Would you be my date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony and my valet for Wrestlemania?" Cameron asked.

"I would love to." Caitlyn answered.

"Awesome. Caity, I love you." Cameron responded.

"I love you too, Cameron." Caitlyn stated before they kissed.

As Caitlyn headed back to school, everyone got ready to start the Road to Wrestlemania. As everyone started preparing for Wrestlemania, Jeff, Krista, Michael and Mark got ready for their new storyline by going over their scripts and promo ideas for RAW.

Two days before everyone was scheduled to leave to go back on tour, Kristen went into labor. John rushed her to the hospital just in time to deliver Jessica Kristine Cena. Everyone but Kristen headed off to New York to kick of the tour before Wrestlemania.

Over the next few months everyone was as busy as they could be. Caitlyn was busy with school and getting things ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania. Jeff and Krista were involved in a storyline with Michael and the Undertaker. Caitlyn tried her best not to miss an episode of the show so that she could keep up.

Before anyone could realize it, March was here and so was Wrestlemania. Caitlyn headed to Seattle to join her family for the biggest show of the year. Caitlyn was all set to be both Cameron's and Jeff's valet for Wrestlemania and Cameron's date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

As the Road to Wrestlemania began, new feuds started on all brands. There were even a few cross brand feuds. Aside from the on-screen battles, everyone behind the scenes were focusing on picking the class of 2019 for the Hall of Fame. Both the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania were going to be held in Seattle, WA.

The night before the ceremony, Caitlyn was getting her clothes ready for the next night when there was a knock on her door.

"Hello?" Caitlyn asked as she opened the door.

"Hey beautiful!" Cameron stated.

"Hey yourself! Come in." Caitlyn responded.

As Caitlyn closed and locked the door, Cameron took Caitlyn into his arms and kissed her. After breaking their kiss, Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Cameron and held him close.

"I am so happy that you are here." Cameron stated.

"Me too." Caitlyn responded.

"I have a silly question. Do you know how to sew on a button?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Caitlyn answered.

"A button came off of my shirt for tomorrow and I haven't a clue as to how to sew it back on." Cameron responded.

"Well, go get your clothes for tomorrow and bring it back here. I can sew on the button tonight." Caitlyn stated.

"Ok. I will be right back." Cameron stated.

Cameron headed back to his room and grabbed the stuff he needed for tomorrow along with his clothes. As he was walking out of his room, he bumped into his dad.

"Where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"A button came off of my shirt and Caity is going to help sew it back on." Cameron stated.

"Oh. Ok. Tell her we said hi and we'll see you tomorrow." Shawn responded.

"I will. Night, dad." Cameron stated as he went back to the elevator.

After arriving back at Caitlyn's room, she quickly sewed the button back on his shirt and hung up his clothes next to her dress. Cameron couldn't help but fall in love with Caitlyn all over again.

"I love you so much." Cameron stated.

"I love you too." Caitlyn responded as she looked into his eyes.

Cameron's lips soon met hers and before long they managed to make it back towards the bed. Cameron laid next to Caitlyn and continued to kiss her. Caitlyn enjoyed every minute she spent with Cameron. Cameron and Caitlyn soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Caitlyn and Cameron woke up to the sounds of rain against the window. While Caitlyn was in the shower, Cameron ordered room service for them. After eating breakfast, Cameron took a shower while Caitlyn called her parents.

It was the night before the WWE's biggest show of the year, all the superstars past and present, their spouses or dates and even some kids were there dressed in the their finest for the special night. Jeff, Krista, John, Kristen, Caitlyn, Cameron, Shawn and Rebecca all sat together towards the front. Matt and Michelle were seated right behind them with Michael, Mickie, Jason and Trista.

"Well, it's been one hell of a year and as you all know we have done this for many years and hopefully for many more to come. So, let's get started." Vince stated.

"Each year like clock work we choose a diverse list of superstars that have left an unforgettable mark on the WWE. People who have given shape to what this company is today and will be tomorrow." Linda added.

"As many of you will agree these people have given their all in many ways in the ring as competitors," Stephanie started to say.

"And as individual people themselves as friends and relatives." Shane finished the sentence.

"So to introduce our first inductee, I would like to welcome Krista and Jeff Hardy." Stephanie stated as Krista and Jeff made their way on stage.

"So many things could be said about this man. Not only is he a great person to be around, but he is also one of my best friends." Jeff stated.

"He is a wonderful husband and father. As well as he is an outstanding wrestler. He has always given his all in everything he has done." Krista added.

"I am proud to call this man my brother! Please give a round of applause for Matt Hardy." Jeff announced.

A small video clip played from Matt's time in the WWE. Michelle was teary eyed as her husband made his way up to the stage and hugged his brother and sister-in-law. After leaving the stage, Jeff, Krista and Matt took their seats and noticed that Caitlyn and Cameron were not in their seats.

"Please welcome Cameron Michaels." the announcer stated.

"Thank you. Everyone knows the man I am about to introduce. He has been with the WWE since long before I was born. He was also part of the greatest team in WWE history. So without further delay, I would like to induct my own father, Shawn Michaels." Cameron stated.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Shawn made his way on stage and hugged his son. After saying a few words of thanks, Shawn and Cameron made their way backstage. Caitlyn had just finished taking a sip of water when Shawn and Cameron came back stage.

"Congratulations, Shawn." Caitlyn stated.

"Thank you, darlin." Shawn stated with a hug.

"Do you want me to wait back here for you?" Cameron asked.

"Sure. That would be great." Caitlyn answered.

"Where is Cameron and Caitlyn?" Jeff asked when Shawn returned to his seat.

"They are backstage. Cameron is going to wait for Caity." Shawn answered.

"Oh ok. She must be up next." Krista responded.

As everyone took a quick break before the next presenter came on stage, Caitlyn got her induction speech ready to go.

"Please welcome to the stage, Caitlyn Hardy." the announce stated as Caitlyn made her way onstage.

"Thank you. This next inductee is someone special to me like all the others. When my brother Jordan and I were little and hanging around backstage. He nearly broke Edge's neck trying to find Jordan who had gone missing. This man has put everything on the line for his family and those he cares about. He is one of my many adoptive uncles in the WWE, I introduce to you Paul "Triple H" Levesque." Caitlyn stated as the crowd cheered.

Triple H made his way to the stage and hugged Caitlyn. What no one knew except for the McMahon's and Triple H was that later in the show, Caitlyn was going to be given a special award on behalf of the WWE family.

"Please welcome, John Cena." the announcer stated.

"Thank you. This next person is not wrestler, but she has done more than you know for everyone in the WWE. She has dealt with countless banks and companies to make sure that each and every person in the WWE gets their paychecks every week. And Lord knows with the Hardy Family involved there is more paperwork than you can imagine. I am proud to call her a friend and even more so to call her my sister-in-law. Please give around of applause for Trista Rogers." John stated.

Trista made her way on stage and hugged John. Her speech to the audience was short, but she managed to thank everyone closest to her and of course the McMahon family. After John and Trista went back stage, the show took a short break before the next set of inductees were introduced.

"Please welcome, Mickie James." the announcer stated as Mickie James made her way onstage.

"Thank you everyone. The person I am inducting has been an inspiration to many young girls. She was also one of my best friends in the WWE. Her bright smiled and highly talented moves won the hearts of many. So tonight I would like to induct, Candice Michelle." Mickie stated.

As Candice made her way on stage the audience clapped and cheered. Candice and Mickie hugged before Candice gave her speech. After speaking to the audience, Mickie and Candice headed backstage and then back to their seats.

"Please welcome, Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." The announcer stated.

"Thank you everyone. Tonight has been a wonderful night and it's not over yet." Stephanie stated.

"That's right. As we induct our WWE superstars for there are some that seem to go unnoticed in some ways. So tonight we are here to induct the elite few." Shane added.

"They are the ones that give you the play by plays and sometimes even get involved in a match when necessary." Stephanie stated.

"These two men are among some of the most talented stars we have in the WWE. So without further delay…" Shane stated.

"We would like to induct into the Hall of Fame's Class of 2019, Michael Cole and Matt Striker." Stephanie and Shane stated together.

Both Matt and Michael made their way on stage and said their heartfelt thanks to everyone including the fans, for without them, they wouldn't be there. Stephanie, Shane, Matt and Michael soon disappeared backstage. Michael Night was waiting patiently for his name to be announced. The person he was going to induct was a big man amongst the WWE favorites and Michael was honored to be able to induct him in to the Hall of Fame.

"Please welcome our final inductor of the night, Michael Night." the announcer stated.

"Thank you everyone. I'm here tonight to induct a very special man, not only to me, but to other legends and superstars alike. His abilities are many and ever changing since his appearance in 1990. Even now he plans to evolve. A man who's opening bell toll's sends shivers down my spine, one who had bowed before one other legend and no one else has beat with a record of 27 wins and 0 losses at tomorrow's event, The Undertaker." Michael stated.

Mark made his way up to the stage and shook hands with Michael. After thanking everyone and giving his long awaited speech, Mark and Michael headed back stage and then back to their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special announcement for you. Please welcome back to the stage, Paul "Triple H" Levesque and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." The announcer stated.

"There is a special person among us tonight, who from the tender age of 9 has held a special place in our hearts." Stephanie stated.

"This person has gone from a child into a mature young adult. You may have seen her running around backstage with her brothers and sister or handing you a towel and a bottle of water." Triple H added.

"She is has always held a special place in our hearts and tonight we would like to honor her with a special award. It is with great pride that on behalf of the McMahon and WWE families, that the award of honorary Diva be bestowed upon none other than Caitlyn Hardy." Stephanie stated.

Once again the audience clapped and cheered as Caitlyn made her way back towards the stage. She had tears in her eyes and as she hugged Stephanie and Paul, the audience gave a standing ovation. Caitlyn thanked everyone she could in such a short amount of time.

After the ceremony was over, everyone headed to the party. Caitlyn and Cameron headed back to the hotel to relax and spend some more time alone together. Cameron was glad that Caitlyn was his and no one else's and she felt the same about Cameron.

Caitlyn popped in a movie and soon they were both asleep with Caitlyn laying her head on Cameron's chest. Cameron wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in chapters but I have been sick and very busy with work. But none the less here is the next chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 12**

In the house of WWE Hall of Famer, Ric Flair, some of the other legends gathered to watch Wrestlemania 35. Roddy Piper, Brett Hart, Marty Wright and Ricky "The Steamboat" Dragon are all there. They have done this for years and will continue to do so until they are no longer able to.

"Hey. It's going to start soon, guys." Roddy Piper stated.

"35 years and it's never been a dull show." Ricky stated.

"Never would have guessed that I'd see it." Ric commented.

"Come on. Get the drinks." Brett stated.

"Got them. I just got off the phone with Alex and he said he's watching it too." Marty commented.

"Everyone hush now." Ric stated.

The pre-show comes on and plays the national anthem. The guys focus intently on the show as their family members pile in around them.

"Like clockwork it comes once a year. And every year it out does itself with its ever changing risks and death defying dare devils who place their all on the line. And for 35 years they ask you "Please don't try this at home or school, because what entertains you, tears them apart in their quest for gold." The announcer stated.

"Welcome everyone to the 35th Wrestlemania here in Seattle, WA." JR stated.

"35 may be an odd number but it will be a night to remember." Michael Cole commented.

"I'm so proud to be a part of it." Jerry stated.

"And it only gets better as time goes on." Todd added.

"Yes it does. So lets see our line up." Matt Striker responded.

"It's said that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hell has not seen the likes of a 20 Diva Battle Royal, 20 Divas but only 1 winner, who will it be? He's been called the Enigma and said to have no fear of pain, will Jeff Hardy survive a TLC or will the royal blood of Bendon Grant burn hot tonight? No doubt John Cena is all about Hustle, Loyalty and Respect and with New Blood on his side, he'll make sure Legacy knows it. Can one speed demon out run the other as Cameron Michaels takes on the biggest little man in the WWE, Rey Mysterio? And finally, Death cannot stop him and all fear him, but one. The strongest creature to walk from the desserts of Nevada. Watch chaos unfold as Undertaker vs. Midnight in Hell in a Cell… Praise and Glory be to all survivors." The announcer stated.

"Our first match is a 20 Diva Battle Royal. The first team is represented by Mickie James and with her is Alicia Fox, Maria, Krista Hardy, and Nikki Bella." Lillian announced as they made their way down to the ring. "Our next team is lead by Eve Torres and her team mates are Gail Kim, Michelle McCool, Natalya and Courtney Taylor."

"That's 10 lovely Divas so far." Jerry stated

"10 more to come. Now keep in mind it is a team battle royal but even teams break down." Cole added.

"It's only a temporary alliance." Todd stated.

"Yes it is." Matt agreed.

"The third team of Melina, Beth Phoenix, Jillian, Maryse and Brie Bella." Lillian stated as the third team made their way to the ring. "And our last team is made up of Layla, Kelly-Kelly, Rose Mendez, Katie Lea Burchill, and Tiffany."

The bell rings and the divas go from nice lovely ladies to claw bearing wild cats with only one thing on their minds.. Survival of the fittest. Who is the best? No one knows but they all intend to prove that each of them is better than all the others.

"Our first elimination is Rosa followed by Michelle." JR stated.

"Teams are breaking down faster than a pair of old sneakers." Matt commented.

"Speaking of teams there goes Brie and Jillian by Krista and Maria." Jerry announced.

The match continued on as Gail and Katie are thrown out. Soon after them is Beth followed Alicia and Layla. She tried to pull herself in with Maryse's help but they both fell out of the ring.

"We're down to 10 Diva's." Matt stated.

"I've noticed Krista Hardy helping Courtney a lot." Todd commented.

"Yes she is." Matt agreed.

"That'll stop eventually. As Tiffany takes out Natalya who is then tossed out by Courtney." JR responded.

"War time makes for strange friends." Cole stated.

"Yes the enemy is my friend is proving to be true as Maria takes out Melina and Krista Hardy." Jerry commented.

"And then there stood four, Courtney Taylor, Nikki Bella, Mickie James and Maria." Todd stated.

The four Divas stood still for a moment and looked around. It was no secret that Mickie had problems with Maria but Nikki didn't like her either and Courtney too. Nikki and Courtney took off after Maria each trying to kick her out of the ring. Courtney was sent flying back as Nikki and Mickie continued to push Maria off of the ropes. Courtney then saw her chance to take out Mickie as she was leaning over the ropes.

"A big body splash by Courtney Taylor and Mickie James is out." Jerry stated.

"It's down to 2 diva's. Who wants it more, Nikki Bella or Courtney Taylor? Who's got the few pints of gas to go full throttle one last time?" Cole asked.

"This is one cat fight neither of them will forget as Courtney tries to open up Nikki with those straight rights." Todd responded.

"Even if Nikki win's Courtney has proven she's as tough as nails." Cole added.

Courtney takes a DDT from Nikki and is shoved over the top rope. But Courtney hangs on as Nikki attempts to shove her down. But it doesn't work, so thinking fast like the veteran that she is, Nikki kicks at Courtney's legs till she falls off.

"It's over! Nikki Bella has won the battle royal!! Nikki is the new Women's Champion!" JR exclaimed.

A few moments pass in between matches to allow the fans to get up and move around, but more importantly for the crew to set up for the next match. Meanwhile the announcers talk with some of the fans and get set for more commentary. Jerry Lawler headed backstage to make sure that Bendon was ready. Oddly enough Jeff was talking with him about the match.

"It's going to hurt, but I won't kill you. Even if it feels like I am." Jeff stated.

"Plus I will be ring side and will stop the match if you're injured too badly." Jerry added.

"You're up Jeff." a staff member stated.

Jeff headed over to the gorilla position and takes his iPOD off of his belt and plays his theme song as he gets into character. Caitlyn, dressed in similar attire as her dad, made her way over to her dad's side as they waited for the signal. The lights go out and the black lights flash on as the music plays. Jeff and Caitlyn walk out and do his entrance dance as they make their way down to the ring.

"This promises to hurt and be bloody." Cole stated.

"Medics are on stand by for this one." JR commented.

"Someone is leaving here broken tonight." Cole added.

"A Tables, Ladders and Chairs match is Jeff Hardy's specialty and his opponent knows it." Matt stated.

"Speaking of which. Here comes Bendon Grant now. He's either nuts or foolishly brave." Todd commented.

We've been goin', I've never been at ease  
I met a gypsy girl and took her on the track  
The kinda girl walk, The driver don't talk  
20 bucks between them just to keep them alive. Plays over the speakers as Jerry and Bendon walk out carrying a table and four chairs between them. Backstage, Krista, Michael, John and Rey watch from Krista's office.

"Hand me a new ice pack please. I'm gonna need it." Krista stated.

"I don't blame you. I think I hurt already." John responded.

"He's brave. Foolish, but brave. Jerry must be very confident in him." Rey commented.

"Bendon will have Jeff's respect, that's for sure." John responded.

At the announcers table Jerry returns to his seat as Jeff and Bendon trade blows.

"So what brought this match on? Why a TLC match, Jerry? Bendon off the top rope with a chair in hand. And a hard connection to the chest of Jeff Hardy." Todd asked.

"Bendon was on the Hardy Show and Matt asked him how he came up with his name and Bendon told him that he was hit by a car at age 16 and the driver skidded to a stop and once he saw Bendon get up they drove off." Jerry answered.

"Wow, that's tough. So let me guess a challenge was made to see who's harder so to speak?" JR asked.

"Not a scratch huh?" Matt asked.

"Minor hip ache. So a trash can to the head wouldn't phase him. Any guess as to who it him?" Jerry answered.

"Nope. Bendon down as Jeff climbs the turnbuckle." Todd answered.

"Sorry. A Swanton and a miss. Hardy is in pain." JR answered.

"An out of stator?" Cole guessed.

"Bendon said that the license plate read R-5TAR1 or R-STAR1." Jerry responded.

Bendon tosses in a table, ladder and two chairs and then rolls back into the ring. He hits Jeff with each one but fatigue begins to show after setting up the table and chairs.

"Edge? Hardy back to his feet as Grant is winded and battle damaged." Cole asked.

"Hardy has to end it or it keeps going. Dragging himself and Grant to their feet, this could be bad." Todd commented.

"Bendon's on the table held up by four chairs and under that is a folded up ladder. I can't watch." Matt stated.

"Hardy is now on the ring post." JR stated.

Jerry flies out of his seat and tosses in a white towel while screaming at Jeff to stop.

"No! Stop! Stop it! He's done. Get the medics." Jerry shouted.

"Hardy get down! Ring the bell. It's over! Ring the bell!" the ref yelled.

Jerry climbs into the ring not paying attention to Jeff trying to climb down. He falls landing on top of Bendon. The medics rush down to the ring and within moments they have both Jeff and Bendon strapped down to stretchers. But the oddest thing happens, both Jeff and Bendon raise their hands to the sky and the crowd cheers in relief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"He has won some of the biggest matches using only his speed and size to his advantage. Can Rey Mysterio do it again or will the size and speed of Cameron Michaels provide the super kick of musical destruction that has been passed down to him?" the announcer stated.

"**I believe them, believe them bones are me.**

**Some say were born into the grave."** shoots through the arena as Cameron Michaels makes his way down to the ring with Caitlyn on his arm and his dad on the other side of him.

"We're getting set to witness two warriors of speed clash in a battle to see who's faster." Matt stated.

"My money is on Rey with an 18-21second victory over the former JBL, it speaks for itself." Todd commented.

"Adrenaline does odd things to people. Maybe Cameron will be able to put the hammer down." Cole stated.

"All joking aside, these two men have to remember speed kills." JR commented.

"Yes, but that's speed beyond control, a case of impetuosity I believe. But what a better way to make a name for yourself." Matt responded.

"Take on the biggest man here or the fastest. And here we go. The bell rings and both men sizing each other up. Rey knows how to use his limits to his advantage." Cole stated.

"Cameron can't let Rey build speed. Kick's to the back of Rey's knees will be Cameron's first attack. Rey is limping." JR commented.

"A wheel-less car can't move. Rey strikes back with a knife edge chop. Speaking of Edge, I sure hope he doesn't come back." Todd added.

"Hard blows are traded back and forth but Cameron ends it with a kick to the midsection and into an abdominal stretch. It's been so quiet without Edge." Matt responded.

"Think there's any truth the King's story?" Cole asked.

"I've known him a long time and yarn spinning isn't his game when it comes to his family." JR answered.

The crowd starts to cheer for Rey hoping to pull him out of the hold or at least give him courage to keep fighting. Rey starts throwing punches towards Cameron's face a few misses but then connects to the nose. Cameron stumbles back holding his nose. After a quick check from the ref, the battle wages on. Rey rebounds off the ropes hoping to build steam. Cameron jumps high and Rey bounces back again.

"Mysterio looking to confuse Cameron with speed, but Rey launched high into the air landing on his chest, ouch!" Todd commented.

"Cameron spring boards off the 2nd rope. Back flip into a.. into Rey's back, no a near miss. He catches Rey's right leg. This isn't looking good for Mysterio." Cole added.

"Never count Rey out. He's to resilient to be put away. Cameron again climbing high." Matt responded.

"Looking like he's thinking Memphis Shooting Star." JR stated.

**You think you know me? **Pours into the arena as a few cheer, but most look in shock to hear those words again. **You know what I allow you to know.** Cameron looks to see who is coming out. Could this be the person who hit Bendon 3 years ago? **You know nothing. ** Rey climbs to his feet in pain and throws Cameron down to the mat. He bounces onto the 2nd rope. **On this day I see clearly. **Follows as Edge runs down the ramp and into the ring starting a slugfest with Rey and the bell sounds.

"The winner by disqualification, Rey Mysterio!" Lillian announced.

"He's back! He's really here?" JR exclaimed.

"I didn't see this coming at all." Todd commented.

"The king wasn't lying. Edge is now helping Cameron out of the ring." Matt added.

The show cut to a quick break as Krista made her way over to the gorilla position to wait for Edge. She was not pleased at all with what had just happened. As Edge, Cameron and Caitlyn made their way backstage, Caitlyn helped Cameron to the medic station before heading to his locker room. Krista stood there with her arms folded looking at Edge.

"Go get ice for your hand and head to my office. I am not happy with you, Adam. You have a lot of explaining to do." Krista stated before heading towards her office.

"What the hell was that all about?" John asked as he came towards Krista.

"I have no idea. But I am going to find out. You better get ready for your match with New Blood against Legacy. I have a feeling that it is going to be a brutal match." Krista answered.

"Me too. I will see you after. Is Caity with Cameron?" John responded.

"Yeah. She is making sure that he is ok. She will come to my office when she is done." Krista stated.

Meanwhile at the medic station Cameron was being looked at as Caitlyn sat next to him. Shawn walked into the room to make sure that Cameron was ok. After the medic took at look at him, he gave him suggestions.

"Alright, Cameron. I don't see any major damage. But I would suggest that you sit in a nice hot bath or a hot tub to help relax your muscles." the medic stated. "I would also suggest a light back massage and apply some muscle cream over your back."

"Thanks. I will." Cameron responded.

"I will make sure he does as suggested." Shawn stated.

"Dad, please." Cameron started to say, but didn't want him or Caitlyn to get into any trouble.

"What?" Shawn asked as he looked at Cameron and then Caitlyn.

"I need to head to my mom's office. Come see me after your shower." Caitlyn stated. "Bye Shawn."

"Bye Caity." Shawn stated as he watched his son's reactions. "Oh I get it now. You would rather have Caity give you the back massage than your old man."

"It's not like that dad. She gives good back massages and shoulder rubs. Kinda like mom does to you." Cameron responded.

"Ok. Go get showered. She's waiting for you." Shawn stated with a smile.

Meanwhile in Krista's office, Krista was on the phone with the hospital checking on Jeff and Bendon. Jerry was at the hospital with both of them and told Krista that he would bring them both back as soon as they were released. While Krista was talking to Jeff's doctor, there was a knock on the door.

"Can you hold on for a moment?" Krista asked the doctor.

"Sure." the doctor answered.

"Thank you. Come in." Krista stated. "Ok I'm back."

Edge came into the office as Krista wrapped up her conversation with the doctor. Edge took a seat in front of her desk. Krista quickly ended her call.

"Thank you, doctor." Krista stated as she hung up. "Adam. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I want to come back. I've changed. I'm not the same as I was before. Please give me another chance." Adam responded.

"I don't know. You were involved in a hit and run accident 3 years ago with one of my new stars. If he and his uncle find out that you are back, you know that a feud is going to start. If not between you and my new star, then between you and his uncle. I don't even know if I can put you on my roster. I would need to talk it over with Stephanie and Shane as well as Teddy and Michael." Krista stated. "You have a lot and I mean A LOT to prove to a lot of people."

"Why can't you just take my word that I've changed." Adam asked.

"Adam, I can't take your word on that, because of what you have done in the past. If you can prove to us that you have really changed, then I might consider offering you a contract, but I still need to talk to the others and go from there." Krista answered. "So for right now, this meeting is over. I need to watch my brother-in-law's match."

"Ok. I can live with that. Who's your brother-in-law?" Adam responded.

"John Cena. He married my sister 4 years ago." Krista stated.

**I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me.**

The song plays as Randy Orton along with Ted DiBiase Jr and Cody Rhodes walk out onto the stage and eventually make their way down the to ring. Lillian announces them as they await their opponents arrival into the ring.

"What a match this is going to be. Legacy vs. John Cena and New Blood." Cole stated.

"That it will be. There has been years of bad blood between John Cena and Randy Orton and it all comes down to this match." JR responded.

"You have to wonder what is going through their heads as they wait in the ring." Cole stated.

Meanwhile backstage, Krista received a phone call from HQ telling her to make a stipulation in the match. The losers of the match, will be forced to move to another brand, therefore breaking up Legacy. Krista quickly walked over to the sound room and asked them to get her entrance song ready.

"Mrs. Hardy, we don't have the tape with your song on it." the soundman stated.

"Alright, I don't have to look for it. Play my husband's song." Krista responded.

"Alright." the soundman agreed as Krista headed over to the gorilla position.

**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
You can't see me, my time is now!  
In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off  
My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
The franchise, doin big bid'ness, I live this  
It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished  
A soldier, and I stay under you fightin  
Plus I'm stormin on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning.**

John's theme song plays as he, Alex Shelly and AJ Styles walk out all dressed alike in Johns signature jean shorts, Hustle, Respect and Loyalty shirts and caps. They stop long enough to salute the crowd before making their way down to the ring. Lillian announces them as they climb into the ring. Meanwhile backstage, Krista takes her spot in the gorilla position waiting patiently for her cue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket  
I speak volumes never utter a word  
When you strike a match, a fire will happen  
But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred.**

Don't you see the writing on the wall  
(Don't you see the writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said

Time has come and gone for words  
A thousands threats I've heard before  
But words are cheap, but lies are big to take.

"Is Jeff Hardy coming back out here?" JR asked.

"I though he went to the hospital to get checked out." Todd answered.

"I have no idea, but if it's not Jeff then it can only be one other person." Cole stated.

"And it is. Krista Hardy is walking out on stage. I know this is supposed to be a lumberjack match, but what does she have to say first?" Matt asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let's see what she has to say." JR answered.

Krista makes her way out onto the stage as everyone stops and looks at her. Lillian steps out of the ring and takes her seat as a ref climbs into the ring before anything is said or done.

"Before this match can begin, I have a change in the rules. This is still a lumberjack match, but the powers above me have now given this match a stipulation." Krista started to say.

"What could the stipulation be?" Cole asked.

"Who knows. When the McMahon's make a stipulation for a match it usually means someone or more than one person will be leaving the WWE or just RAW alone." JR answered.

"The stipulation is, whomever loses this match, their team will be split up and placed on different brands. There is no negotiation for this. Good luck to all of you." Krista stated before heading backstage to watch the match.

"Wow! This could possibly be the end of Legacy if they lose." Matt stated.

"It is possible, but what about if Cena's team loses? Could Raw really lose the self proclaimed "doctor of thuganomics?" Todd asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one would like to see Legacy disappear into thin air." Todd answered.

"Lumberjack matches are a favorite of Cena's as he rarely ever leaves the ring during his matches." JR commented.

"Only time will tell what will happen. And here come the so called lumberjacks." Cole stated as the rest of the rosters filed in around the ring.

"And it looks as if Cena and Orton are going start things off in this match." Matt stated. "And there's the bell."

Orton and Cena stare each other down as they walk around the ring waiting for the other to make the first move. Orton took the first move and lunged at Cena who immediately lifted Orton up and slammed him backwards on the mat performing a Spinebuster. Orton laid on the mat in pain for a second before Cena pulled him to his feet. Orton responded by kicking Cena in the gut.

"You know that's gotta hurt." Todd stated.

"And it does." Cole responded. "And Orton attempts to take out Cena early with an RKO. But it fails."

"That RKO can be lethal. I know that neither team wants to lose this match, especially Legacy as it would mean the end of Legacy for good." Matt stated.

"Cena goes for the sitout hip toss and Orton hit's the mat hard." JR stated.

As Orton tries to get up, he tags in Cody as Cena tags in Alex. Cody and Alex walk around for a second before they lock arms. Alex manages to get Cody into a front facelock and swings him into a Swinging Fisherman Suplex. Cody lands flat on his back and writhes in pain.

"Alex isn't taking it easy on Cody tonight." Todd stated.

"Nope. He is using full force and wanting to make sure that his team wins this match." Matt responded. "And Alex attempts a Crossbody slam and pins Rhodes."

"1..2.." the ref counts but Cody kicks out.

Cody and Alex both scramble to get to their feet and Cody manages to perform a Russian Legsweep sending Alex to the mat. Cody then heads to the ropes and climbs to the second rope and jumps off performing a dropkick.

"And he misses as Alex rolls towards AJ and Cena." Todd commented.

"And a tag goes to AJ Styles." JR announced.

Orton yells at Cody to get up and fight right. Cody manages to get to his feet just in time for AJ to perform a flying Armbar knocking Cody to mat again. Cody crawls over and tags in DiBiase. As Ted climbs into the ring, Orton yanks Cody to his feet and helps him get out of the ring. DiBiase immediately goes after AJ with a Scoop PowerSlam sending AJ to the mat.

"What a hit!" JR exclaimed.

"And here comes the Fist drop straight to AJ's chest." Matt added. "And DiBiase is not giving up that easily as he performs several Elbow Drops to Styles. This is definitely one brutal match."

"Those elbow drops hurt worse than anything I've ever felt." JR stated.

DiBiase pulls AJ to his feet and performs a Cobra Clutch and attempts to pin AJ for the win, knowing that AJ is hurting bad. But at the count of 2 AJ lifts his shoulder off the matt. DiBiase looks over to Orton who is visibly angry. The Viper is starting to glare at his own teammates.

"Orton does not look pleased at all with DiBiase." Cole stated.

"I don't think that Orton is happy with anyone, even himself." Matt responded.

"Styles just tagged in Cena." Todd announced.

Cena jumped into the ring and immediately knocked DiBiase to the mat. Each time that DiBiase got up, Cena knocked him back down. After about the fourth time, DiBiase was winded and weak. Cena took this as the perfect time to perform an Attitude Adjustment followed by Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena then pinned DiBiase.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" The ref shouted.

"Your winner, John Cena, AJ Styles and Alex Shelly!" Lillian announced.

Orton stood on the side of the ring in shock and disbelief that his team lost and now would have to be split up once and for all. The Lumberjacks, who were waiting to get a piece of Legacy, headed towards the backstage, as Cena, Styles and Shelly celebrated in the ring. Once everyone but Legacy was backstage, Krista made her way back out to tell them were each member of Legacy was heading to.

"Well, as you know, you lost and now your team will be split up for good. Rhodes, you will be reporting to ECW starting tomorrow. DiBiase, you will be reporting to Smackdown starting tomorrow. And Orton, you are stuck with me, for now." Krista stated before heading back to her office.

As the show took a break so that the last match of the night could be set up, Krista waited for Jerry, Bendon and Jeff to come back to the arena. Caitlyn was sitting in her mom's office waiting on Cameron. Both Jeff and Cameron walked through the door at the same time laughing and limping. Caitlyn walked over to her dad and hugged him and then hugged Cameron.

"How are you?" Krista asked.

"I'm hurting. But nothing a nice, relaxing hot tub can't fix." Jeff answered as he kissed his wife.

"I think I can arrange that. I am pretty sore myself after that Battle Royal match." Krista responded.

"Mom, is it ok if Cameron and I leave and meet back up with you at the party?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure. Be careful." Krista answered.

"Thanks mom. We will be." Caitlyn responded as they left the office.

"Now that we are somewhat alone. How about a better kiss." Jeff stated.

"Hmm.. I think that can be arranged." Krista responded as she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Cameron head to his dressing room to gather up his stuff before heading to the hotel to get ready for the party. After leaving the arena, they headed to Cameron's rental car. Somehow a member of the press managed to get into the parking garage and snapped pictures of Cameron and Caitlyn getting into Cameron's car.

"I'm sure her mommy will love to see these." the photographer stated as he loaded the memory card into his laptop and sent them to Krista's email.

Back in the office, Krista head her computer ding with an email message. She opened the email and saw the pictures of Caitlyn and Cameron leaving together. Krista just laughed and shook her head. She replied to the email with "Thanks for telling me something I already knew about. Email me again and I will press charges." Krista sent the email and closed her laptop.

Once Caitlyn and Cameron arrived at the hotel, Cameron was limping pretty good and Caitlyn helped him as best she could. Once they got back to her room, she helped him lay down on the bed for a minute. She ran a bath full of hot water for Cameron to soak in while she went over to his room to grab his stuff for the party.

Soaking in the hot water felt good to Cameron. While he was in the tub, he thought more about his and Caitlyn's relationship and it made him smile. He was really starting to fall in love with her and he hoped that she felt the same. His thoughts were interrupted when Caitlyn knocked on the door to let him know that she was back with his clothes.

"Thanks, babe." Cameron stated.

"You're welcome." Caitlyn responded with a smile.

Back at the arena, everyone was getting ready for Midnight's match against Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match. Caitlyn flipped on the TV and ordered Wrestlemania so that she could watch the final match. Cameron soon joined her in the living room of her suite. Krista was pacing her office as she waited for the show to resume. She knew that the Hell in a Cell match was going to be good, but also she knew the risks that Michael was taking and hoped that he knew what he was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We have an update on Jeff Hardy and Bendon Grant. Both are in stable condition and will require some time off to heal. But they will return." JR stated.

"That's great news and we remind everyone not to try any of this at home or school." Cole responded.

"It's finally here. Our final match of the night. The Hell in a Cell match, in which no man walks out unharmed." Todd commented.

"So what makes this Hell in a Cell match even more dangerous than who is going to be in it, but there is reinforced wire around the cell. Or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Matt added.

"You're right. And with that being true, it's going to be extra hard and extra painful. On top of having to endure the beating your opponent dishes out, you will have to crawl out through the door." Cole stated.

"The real twist is that Taker isn't the best at this match type. His record is 9 wins, 6 losses, and 4 draws in this 20 foot, 5 ton metal creation from hell." JR commented.

"Any combination of numbers can be seen as an outcome. Anyway you look at Midnight, the dark creature that he can be, is attempting to do what even John Cena couldn't do last year." Todd added.

"That's put one blemish on the Undertakers 27-0 streak, a feet that no one has been able to do." Matt stated.

"But could Midnight's training have any affect on the Taker tonight?" JR asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Cole answered.

The arena goes dark and flashes of blue light randomly shine down on people from above. The distraction allows for mirrors to be set up and Midnight to take his place behind the last mirror. The lights flicker on again and Midnight's music plays and continues until Undertaker makes his appearance. As the Dead Man passes by, the mirrors shatter and Midnight laughs.

"27 symbols from Jimmy Snuka to John Cena line the ring as Taker makes his way down to the ring." JR stated.

"It's student vs. teacher tonight. As you can see a slight look of anger and intimidation in the Dead Man's eyes. The mind games these two have played over the months are enough to make the church officials worry." Cole commented.

"Taker took Krista, then took out Jeff. Midnight trashed Taker's graveyard while Taker gave Midnight Hell's gate, Midnight set the Chamber of Souls free." Todd recapped.

"It looks those souls have sided with Midnight and decided to haunt Taker, one last time tonight. Maybe giving Midnight advice and power to over come their captor." Matt stated.

"The bell had rung, but Taker is not making a move towards that last mirror." Todd commented.

Taker stares hard into the mirror and he does, he discovers there's no reflection. It falls apart and Midnight leaps forward and starts pounding on him with hard open handed palms to the chest and neck trying to take the Dead Man down.

"Midnight opens up with a Knife Edge chop to the Dead Man. You can't breathe, you can't fight." Cole commented.

"Right you are, but I have to wonder if Midnight has seen the years of abuse the Undertaker has taken and the Dead Man is on 1 knee." JR responded.

"No doubt he has. He is resilient and can come back at anytime. But right now it's Midnight in control with that modified bow and arrow stretch." Cole added.

"Midnight is smart here if he can make his opponents arms hurt in any way. That'll slow them down enough to pick them apart." Todd stated.

"Now Midnight is hell bent on keeping Taker down as he stomps on the legs. You hurt there, you can't walk or crawl." Matt added.

Pulling Taker to his feet Midnight sends his teacher flying into the cage, face first. As Taker stumbles around he's caught by a cross body splash from Midnight, forcing them both into the cage. Midnight back in control, sends Taker across the ring back into the cage going for a second cross body splash but lands right into a choke slam.

"He's in trouble now. No one's escaped that. He's up and he's down. There's the cover, 1..2 and Midnight kicks out." Todd commented.

Joining them at the announcers table is ECW color commentator, Joey Styles. Quickly taking a seat next to Todd and apologizing for coming so late, he puts on the head phones. In the ring Taker goes to work on Midnight with fast jabs to the stomach and head until Midnight catches Taker's right arm.

"Sorry for coming so late. I got here as fast as I could. Midnight twisting the arm of Undertaker behind him. A series of strikes to the shoulder blade and a quick upward thrust from under the arm of Taker. And it's all legal in that cell and it's all hell in there." Joey stated.

"Glad to have you back, Joey. How's the interviews and new talent searches going?" Cole responded.

"Great. You guys spoke of mind games at the beginning of the match. Did you mention how both of them has used just about everything in and around the ring to scare each other?" Joey asked.

"The speaker exploding, the mysterious liquids Midnight has oozing from his mouth. One was used to produce a huge fireball from a small flame. Others have been Taker using his ghostly appearance in cars, mirrors and so on. It's rained just about everything from Taker as well onto Midnight." JR answered.

"Speaking of, Midnight is taking a pounding from the Dead Man. Midnight's up as Taker looks on, ready to end this soon. Arm raised not as high as usual, but raised none the less as blood flows from each man." Joey commented.

"Taker with his hand around Midnight, but Midnight quickly wraps his legs around Taker's stomach and ribs and squeezes as hard as he can tossing in a few hard rights." Matt added.

"No one has shown as much ability to withstand Undertaker's onslaught but Jeff Hardy." Cole stated.

"That's how Jeff earned the Undertakers respect. But not even Hardy has tried this one. Everyone in the WWE is watching as Midnight squeezes with all he has." JR commented.

Taker drops to his knees. The crowd is divided and watch as a few chant for Undertaker while others chant for Midnight. Takers eyes look slightly glazed in pain and a lack of energy. He looks over at Midnight who's mouth is covered in foam, trying to fight it. Taker pulls up one leg.

"Some how it's working. Those lost souls must be feeding Midnight. His eyes are wide with craze and he can sense the victory at hand. And what a victory it would be to stop the streak." Todd commented.

"Midnight sees that one leg up and it's do or die. He switches into Hell's Gate. He's got it locked in and cranking away." Cole stated.

"Cranking away and he's not letting go. Midnight's come this far." Joey added.

"How much of his own hold, can the Undertaker stand? As his face turns darker shades by the second." Matt asked.

"Midnight's knuckles are white and Taker is turning purple. Midnight screams in pain and is clutching down harder." JR answered.

"UNDERTAKER TAPS! HE'S TAPPING!" Cole shouted. "The streak ends at 27 wins 1 loss. Even if it's not a submission match the ref is stopping this one for safety reasons."

Crying in pain and joy, Midnight let's go of his teacher's head as the crowd cheers for Midnight as he has done the impossible at Wrestlemania. As soon as the cell is lifted, Midnight makes his way backstage where Mickie, Krista, Jeff, and others are waiting to congratulate him on his victory.

After leaving the arena, everyone headed over to the after party. Caitlyn and Cameron were there waiting for their parents and friends. Caitlyn gently hugged Michael as soon as she saw him. Once the speeches were made, the real party began.

As the night came to an end, Caitlyn and Cameron headed back to her room before anyone could see them. Once inside her room, Cameron cupped Caitlyn's face and kissed her passionately. Not wanting it to end, Cameron lead Caitlyn towards the bedroom. Neither one cared at that point and one thing lead to another. It was nearly 5am by the time Caitlyn and Cameron fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next few days, spouses and family members of the stars headed home. And Caitlyn was no different. As much as she wanted to stay and valet for Cameron on RAW, she had to return back to Charlotte and back to school. She only had one more quarter before summer break.

_**I miss you.**_

_I miss you too Caity. How is school?_

_**Good. Getting ready for finals next week.**_

_Cool. When will you be home?_

_**My last day is Wednesday, so probably Wednesday night.**_

_Sounds good. Then you will be on the road with RAW again right?_

_**Yup. I will be flying in with my parents, aunt and uncle.**_

_Ok. Well, I need to get some sleep before the show tomorrow. I'll call you later. Love you babes._

_**Ok. Sleep well. Love you too.**_

Over the next week, Caitlyn finished her finals and put all her stuff in storage before making the two hour drive to her parents house. Caitlyn couldn't wait to get back on the road and couldn't wait to see Cameron again.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Caitlyn called out as she walked in the front door of her parents house.

"Caity! Jocelyn shouted as she ran towards her older sister.

"Hey, Jocelyn!" Caitlyn stated as she picked up her sister.

"Cayee!" Gilbert tried to say her name.

"Hey there baby boy. How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Good. Cayee home now?" Gilbert answered.

"Yup. For now." Caitlyn responded.

"Caity! We are so glad you made it in tonight. I have some good news for you." Krista stated as she hugged her oldest daughter.

"What's up mom?" Caitlyn asked.

"Your job on RAW has changed. You will now be valet for Cameron, your dad and uncle John." Krista started to tell her.

"That's awesome. Thanks mom." Caitlyn responded.

"There's more. One of my diva's is looking to hire a personal assistant. I suggested she hire you. It is something that you won't have to be on the road with us to do and you will be paid pretty well. All you need is access to email, internet and one of these." Krista told her as she handed her a wrapped box.

"Cool. Which Diva?" Caitlyn asked as she opened her gift to reveal a brand new blackberry phone. "Mom this is awesome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Nikki Bella is the one in need of an assistant." Krista answered.

"Cool. I'll call her tomorrow and set things up with her. But for now, I could use a nice hot shower and then some dinner." Caitlyn responded.

"We'll go out for dinner after your shower." Jeff stated.

"Thanks dad." Caitlyn stated as she headed up stairs to take her shower.

Over the next three months, Caitlyn worked as a valet and personal assistant. She made sure that Nikki was aware of all appointments, shows, locations, promo events, commercial shoots and her days off. Caitlyn was one busy girl. But she was never to busy for her favorite person on RAW, Cameron.

Cameron's dad usually booked his rooms for him, but since Shawn was stepping out of the lime light, it was up to Cameron to book his own rooms. Caitlyn on the other had, was always booked her own room and had arranged for Cameron to stay with her while they were on the road.

Summer soon came to an end and once again, Caitlyn was heading back to Charlotte to finish her second year at UNC and she would be awarded her Associates degree with honors. Caitlyn was looking forwards to getting out of school and working full time with RAW and Nikki Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. There are only two more chapters after this one. But fear not, more stories are in the works. Enjoy and R&R!!)

**Chapter 16**

1 Year later…

Caitlyn was packing up her stuff in her dorm room while she waited for her family and Cameron to get there after the graduation ceremony. She couldn't wait to go back on the road with RAW and be around her extended family. More so she couldn't wait to spend more time with Cameron.

Over the past year, Caitlyn remained Nikki's personal assistant as well as Cameron's. She would be continuing her job as personal assistant, but she would also be working at Jeff's. John's and Cameron's valet's during the shows.

"Caity!" Krista stated as everyone walked into her room.

"Hi mom. Dad." Caitlyn responded.

"Is everything all packed up?" Jeff asked.

"Yup. Where's Cameron and Jordan?" Caitlyn asked.

"They are downstairs making sure no one steals my car." Jeff answered. "I'll start taking stuff down. To the car."

"Thanks dad." Caitlyn stated.

"I still can't believe that my oldest has graduated from College already." Krista commented.

"I know mom. Time flies by quickly." Caitlyn responded.

"That it does." Krista stated as she took some boxes down to the car.

Once her dorm room was completely empty, Caitlyn headed downstairs and ran right into Cameron's arms. Jeff and Krista just shook their heads as they watched their oldest daughter with her boyfriend.

"So I guess Caity will be riding with Cameron and Jordan will be riding with us." Jeff stated.

"Sounds good to me." Cameron stated.

"Thank you dad." Caitlyn stated as she hugged Jeff.

"You're welcome." Jeff responded.

As Cameron drove back towards Cameron, he decided that since he and Caitlyn had been together for almost 2 years, that he would ask her to fly to San Antonio before she had to go back on the road with RAW.

"Caity, I have a question for you." Cameron stated.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"I would love it if you would fly back with me to San Antonio next week. I know that you have 2 weeks before you have to start back on RAW again and I would love for you to spend a week with me and my family." Cameron answered.

"I would love to. I check with my mom as to when I need to report for work." Caitlyn stated as she pulled out her phone to text her mom.

_**Hey mom. When do I need to report for work?**_

_In 2 ½ weeks. Why?_

_**Cameron asked if I would fly back to San Antonio with him next week to spend a week with his family.**_

_Ok. I think we can arrange that. Let me know what day._

_**Ok. Thanks mom.**_

_You're welcome._

"Mom gave the thumbs up." Caitlyn stated.

"Good. I can't wait to show you around my home town." Cameron stated excitedly. "Can you take my phone and text my dad?"

"Sure." Caitlyn stated as she took his phone and texted everything he told her too.

_**Hey Dad. Caity will be coming home with me next week.**_

_Ok. Do you need me to pick you guys up from the airport?_

_**Yeah. That would great. We will be arriving in around noon. **_

_That's perfect. How about a nice family BBQ with Paul, Stephanie and their kids?_

_**Sounds like fun. Gotta go. Driving back to Jeff and Krista's house from Charlotte.**_

_Ok. Give Caity a hug for us._

_**I will. Bye dad.**_

_Bye Cam._

After arriving back and Jeff and Krista's house, everyone helped unpack the car and load everything into Caitlyn's room. As Caitlyn was unpacking, Jeff ordered Pizza and called Matt, Shannon, Yuk, and Shane to come over for a small homecoming celebration. Krista walked into her daughter's room and sighed.

"What's wrong mom?" Caitlyn asked.

"You're growing up to fast." Krista answered. "You're nearly 20 years old, a college graduate and if I'm not careful, you're going to be married before I know it."

"Mom, I'm not even engaged yet. And before you say anything. We have not even talked about going down that road yet." Caitlyn responded.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then. But you'll tell me if he does ask you right?" Krista asked.

"Of course mom. I'm just happy that you and dad are ok with Cameron and I dating and me going to San Antonio next week with him." Caitlyn answered.

"Well, its not like we could really stop you from going. You are old enough to make your own decisions. And yes your dad and I love Cameron around. We better get downstairs before everyone gets here." Krista responded.

"Mom, where is Cameron staying for the next week?" Caitlyn asked.

"He is more than welcome to stay here in the guest room." Krista answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Caitlyn stated as they headed downstairs.

The following week Caitlyn and Cameron arrived into San Antonio around noon. Shawn and Rebecca were there waiting for them. After getting their luggage, Shawn drove everyone to Cameron's apartment so that he and Caitlyn could shower and get Cameron's car.

After their showers and changing clothes, Cameron and Caitlyn headed over to Shawn's house for the BBQ. Cheyenne was excited to Caitlyn and practically knocked her down when she hugged her. Cheyenne had always wanted a sister, but her parents were content with having just Cameron and her.

Over the next few days, Cameron took Caitlyn all over San Antonio. There was one special place that Cameron was saving for their two year anniversary. Cameron had made dinner reservations at a restaurant on the Riverwalk.

"Michaels for 2." Cameron stated when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Right this way." The hostess stated as she lead them to a private table with candles and a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you." Cameron told the hostess.

"You didn't have to do all this, Cam." Caitlyn stated as she looked at the roses.

"But I wanted to. And I wanted tonight to be a night that you'll remember forever." Cameron stated as the waiter brought over a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

"I will definitely remember this night." Caitlyn stated with a warm smile.

"There is one more surprise that I have for you." Cameron stated.

"More surprises?" Caitlyn asked.

"This one is a personal surprise. Caity, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be with. You have made me so happy over the last 2 years. Caity, Will you marry me?" Cameron purposed.

"Of course I will!" Caitlyn responded with tears in her eyes.

Cameron slipped the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. After they left restaurant, Caitlyn snapped a picture of her engagement ring with her phone and sent it to her email. She couldn't wait to tell her friends and her parents.

Once they were back at Cameron's apartment, Cameron pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his mom and dad.

_**Just wanted to let you both know that we just got back from dinner.**_

_How did it go?_

_**Good. Just as I had planned.**_

_That's great. Did you ask her yet?_

_**Yes.**_

_Well, did she accept?_

_**You'll find out soon enough. See you tomorrow. Night.**_

_Ok. Night._

Caitlyn booted up her laptop and checked her messages. As she was on the computer, her phone beeped with a text from her mom.

_**Just wanted to wish you guys a happy 2nd anniversary.**_

_Thanks mom._

_**How was your night?**_

_Good. Romantic and full of surprises._

_**Oh?**_

_You'll find out soon enough. Night mom._

_**Ok. Night.**_

Caitlyn shut off her computer and headed into the living room where Cameron was waiting for her. Cameron wrapped his arms around her and kissed Caitlyn deeply and passionately. Soon they headed to bed where they curled up in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After breaking the news to both of their families, Caitlyn and Cameron started the planning phase of the wedding. They had decided on a winter wedding and picked January 25th as their wedding date. It only gave them 5 months to plan the wedding and reception.

As the wedding plans went on, Caitlyn stayed on as Nikki's assistant and Cameron traveled with RAW. Caitlyn and Cameron had their ups and downs but in the end everything worked out just fine.

Colors for the wedding theme were silver and ice blue. Flowers were ordered, the church was reserved, as was the reception hall. Cameron and Caitlyn's next tasks was finding the perfect dress, getting the tuxes and asking certain people to be in the wedding party.

"I was thinking about having Mickie as my matron of honor, and Nikki and Cheyenne as my brides maids." Caitlyn stated.

"Sounds good. I would like my dad, to be my best man for obvious reasons. While Bendon and Jordan will be ushers." Cameron responded.

"I like that. Now what about flower girls and a ring barer?" Caitlyn asked.

"How about Jocelyn as flower girl and either JJ or Gilbert as ring barer?" Cameron suggested.

"I think that Gilbert might be too little to be the ring barer." Krista stated from the doorway.

"Ok. Then how about Jocelyn as flower girl and JJ as the ring barer?" Caitlyn asked her mom.

"That sounds good to me, if that what you both want." Krista responded.

"It is." Caitlyn stated as she smiled at Cameron.

Now that the wedding party had been decided, it was time for Caitlyn to talk to Jeff about walking her down the aisle. Jeff was sitting in their home office with Yuk and Shannon when Caitlyn came in.

"Hey Caity!" Shannon stated.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn responded.

"What's up, Caity?" Jeff asked.

"I have an important question for you." Caitlyn answered.

"Ok. What is it?" Jeff responded as Shannon and Yuk left the room for a minute.

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" Caitlyn asked.

"I would love to! Thank you for asking." Jeff answered as he hugged his daughter.

Caitlyn then headed upstairs to get her phone and sent a text message to Mickie, then to Nikki and Cheyenne. She couldn't wait to go shopping with her three favorite ladies.

_**Hey Mickie. I have a question for you.**_

_Hey Caity. What's up?_

_**I wanted to ask you if you would be my Matron of Honor at my wedding?**_

_I would love to! Thank you for asking me. I will tell Michael when he gets home._

_**Thanks!! You're welcome. Give everyone my love.**_

_I sure will._

After she was done texting Mickie, she sent a message to both Nikki and Cheyenne.

_**Hi Nikki and Cheyenne. I have a very important question for both of you.**_

_Hey girl. What's up? -Nikki_

_Hey soon to be sis. Ask away. - Chy_

_**I would like to ask both of you if you would be my maid of honors?**_

_OMG! I would love to!! -Chy_

_Count me in girl!! -Nikki_

_**Awesome. I will email you both with the dresses that I like and next week when we are in San Antonio, we can all sit down and go over wedding details, ok.**_

_Sounds good to me. I have to get going, Class is starting soon. -Chy_

_**Ok. Love ya.**_

_Love ya too. -Chy_

_Sounds like a plan to me…and we can even fit in a shopping trip too!! See you next week. -Nikki._

_**Cool. See you next week.**_

That night Caitlyn emailed Mickie, Nikki and Cheyenne the dresses she liked for them to wear at the wedding. The following week, Caitlyn, Nikki and Cheyenne met up for a girls day out. After spending hours shopping and trying to find Caitlyn's perfect dress, they tried one last bridal store. Caitlyn looked through the dresses until one caught her eye.

"It's perfect!" Caitlyn stated as she looked at herself in the mirrors.

"I love it!" Cheyenne agreed.

"So do I! And I'll bet that Cameron won't be able to take his eyes or hands off of you, girl!" Nikki stated.

"Eww!! That's my brother you're talking about." Cheyenne responded as everyone burst out laughing.

After buying the dress, the girls headed back toward the hotel where Nikki and Caitlyn were staying. Cheyenne called her parents, while Caitlyn sent a mass text message to Cameron, Mickie, Michael, her parents and Jordan who was there as well.

Everyone met up for dinner at a local restaurant and went over the details of the wedding. Caitlyn stated that she did find her wedding dress and that it was in Nikki's room until her mom would be able to pick it up. Once dinner was over, Krista headed up to Nikki's room with Nikki and Caitlyn while Cameron headed to Caitlyn's room.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." Krista stated when she saw the dress.

"Thank you mom." Caitlyn stated with a yawn. "I think all that shopping wore me out. I am going to head to my room and get some sleep."

"Sounds good. I will make sure to get this shipped home as soon as tomorrow morning." Krista stated. "Good night."

"Night." Caitlyn stated as she left.

About a week before the wedding, Caitlyn and Cameron were both surprised with a wedding shower while in Atlanta. Everyone on the RAW roster was there and even Stephanie and Shane arrived for the special party. That night after the show, Cameron headed out with Bendon, and some other guys for his so-called bachelor party, while Caitlyn and the girls had a girls night in with spa treatment.

_**I can't wait until next Saturday!**_

_Me too, baby._

_**So are you going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?**_

_Nope. It's a surprise. Just know that everything is taken care of._

_**Ok. Well I better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.**_

_Love you too._

As the week went by, Caitlyn and Cameron got more and more anxious about their wedding day. Everyone who was invited made their way into San Antonio for the big event. Caitlyn, Cheyenne, Mickie and Nikki headed to a salon to get their hair and nails done. Caitlyn had some of her hair pulled up and lots of thin spiral curls put in her long hair.

After getting their and hair and nails done, the ladies headed back to the hotel to start getting dressed for the ceremony. Caitlyn was slightly nervous as Nikki zipped up her dress.

"Caity are you ok?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Just anxious." Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah I bet you are." Mickie responded.

Meanwhile down at the church, the guys were getting dressed in their tuxes. Jordan and JJ were in the room with the older guys as Krista needed them to be there and not at the hotel.

About a half hour before the ceremony was scheduled to start, guests started filling up the church. Jordan and Bendon helped seat the guests as did Shawn, Paul and Shane. Back at the hotel, Jeff knocked on the door and told the ladies that the limo was waiting and it was time to go.

Nikki, Mickie, Jocelyn, Cheyenne and Caitlyn walked out of the room and Jeff was just in amazement when he saw his oldest daughter in her wedding gown. The six of them headed down to the limo and rode to the church.

The bride's side of the bridal party stood in the entry way of the church and waited patiently for their cues. Caitlyn and Jeff stood out of the light of sight so that no one could see them until it was time.

"Nervous?" Jeff asked.

"A little. Mostly anxious." Caitlyn answered.

"You look as beautiful as your mom did on our wedding day." Jeff responded.

"Thank you, daddy." Caitlyn stated. "And you look just as handsome as you did on your wedding day."

"You're welcome! And thank you!" Jeff responded as the maids of honor started on their way into the waiting church.

Cameron watched as the brides maids, flower girl and ring barer made their way down the aisle and took their spots. Michael couldn't help but notice how beautiful his wife was as she made her way down the aisle to take her spot next to Caitlyn.

Paul who was helping as much as he could, closed the doors as Caitlyn and Jeff took their spots behind the door. Caitlyn knew that there would be about a 2 minute pause before the bridal march would start.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked.

"As ready as I ever will be Uncle Paul. And please no DX stunts today." Caitlyn answered with a smile.

"I promise. Both of you get ready cause the music is going to start in 3..2.." Paul stated.


	18. Chapter 18: The End

(AN: Thank you for the great reviews!! This is the final chapter!! Enjoy and R&R!! There will be a new story coming very soon. I am also working on A Midnight Run. Thanks again, Krista!!)

**Chapter 18**

The bridal march started playing and everyone stood up. Cameron took his spot at the front of the alter. As he looked up the aisle at his bride, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Caitlyn kept her eyes on Cameron while her dad walked her down the aisle. Cameron and Caitlyn stopped at the alter and waited for the minister to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Cameron and Caitlyn make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Cameron and Caitlyn will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Cameron and Caitlyn. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The minister stated.

"Her mother and I do." Jeff stated.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Cameron and Caitlyn from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The minister stated.

The minister then turned towards Cameron and paused for only a moment.

"Do you Cameron take Caitlyn to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.  
"I will." Cameron answered.

The minister then turned to Caitlyn and paused for a moment.

"Do you Caitlyn take Cameron to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I will." Caitlyn answered.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?" the minister asked.

Gilbert handed the rings to the minister and stepped back.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." the minister stated.

The minister hands a ring to Cameron.

"Cameron, in placing this ring on Caitlyn's finger, repeat after me: Caitlyn, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister stated.

"Caitlyn, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Cameron repeated.

The minister then hands the other ring to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, in placing this ring on Cameron's finger, repeat after me: Cameron, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister stated.

"Cameron, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Caitlyn repeated.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Cameron and Caitlyn have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Texas and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished the ceremony.

Cameron lifted the veil and kissed Caitlyn to seal their union. Caitlyn and Cameron then turned to face the church. Mickie handed the bridal bouquet back to Caitlyn as Cameron and Caitlyn made their way up the aisle.

Once they arrived at the reception hall, the DJ got ready to announce Cameron and Caitlyn into the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, friends and family, I would like to be the first to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Michaels." JR stated as Cameron and Caitlyn walked into the room and made their way to their table.

Once everyone was seated, it was time for the speeches. And of course Shawn was first up, followed by Mickie and then Jeff. Caitlyn couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Cameron and Caitlyn - I stand here today to toast you. To celebrate your new union together. You have now become part of the most important team. Team Hardy. All your joys will now be magnified by two because you can share them together. All your trials and tribulations have now been halved - because you can now solve them together. In marriage, you promise to care about everything. The good things, the bad things and the mundane. You promise to each other that life will not go unwitnessed, because you will witness it with each other. Cameron & Caitlyn...this is just the beginning. The best is yet to come." Shawn toasts the new couple as everyone raises their glasses.

Before anyone else could say anything Mickie stood up. And got ready to give her speech.

"I've heard that when two people get married, their nuptials have a positive effect on their community. Like someone dropping a pebble into still water, your love sends out ripples of happiness to everyone around you. It brings joy to those who have already said, "I do" as they fondly remember their wedding day. It brings hope to those who are still looking for that special someone. And it shows young children what they have to look forward to when they grow up.

Two people brought together by the bonds of love and united in marriage are a powerful force. You bring happiness to those who are here to bear witness and those who couldn't attend, but carry you in their hearts.

May your love remain strong to sustain you during times of struggle and enrich the good times you will share together. May it continue to send those ripples of happiness to all of us. Congratulations!" Mickie stated with a smile.

Everyone clapped and had a good laugh as Caitlyn hugged Mickie. Soon it was time for the Father of the Bride's speech. Jeff was always good at speeches, but this one was the most difficult one he has ever had to give.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, good evening.

First of all let me welcome all the guests and say thank you to all of you for being with us today and making the atmosphere of the wedding party so warm and cozy. We are happy to share this holiday with family members and relatives from both sides. Especially welcome are those who traveled a long way to come here.

To confess, throughout the day I have been looking at my daughter in the wedding gown, so beautiful, solemn and brimming with happiness - like a tender white lilac on a spring morning - and I still couldn't believe my eyes. It seems to me that just an instant ago my future wife and I were standing at this altar and sealing our marriage with a kiss and now one of the finest outcomes of our marriage, our youngest daughter, that cute blue-eyed tot, has grown up and said two simple words "I do" to create her own family.

During today's wedding ceremony I recalled a thousand little details about her. Some of you know Caitlyn as working backstage at shows, or just hanging around her mom's office, but as of lately she has been know as a valet and personal assistant to Nikki Bella; for others she is a devoted babysitter; many of us know her as a faithful friend. For me, ladies and gentlemen, she was and is and will be a little girl with funny plaits and surprised blue eyes, as big as a plate. I remember the day I met Caitlyn when she was just 9 years old: a bright spring morning as her mother and I picked her and her brother up from a babysitter. It was one of the happiest days of my life as a father. I remember her first day of school, when she filled her exercise-books with horses instead of letters. Well, when her plaits and surprised glance are gone, at least one thing hasn't changed: her handwriting, which I still can't decode.

I recall her drowsing on my lap, while I read her the fairy-tales about charmed princesses. Today she looks like a fairy princess, and I believe she has at last found her prince and they will live happily ever after for true marriage means that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody - and you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

I am very happy for Caitlyn and Cameron, and I am sure they are a perfect match, for they fit each other as two pieces of a puzzle that God must have scattered on the Earth in the ancient times.

Dear Caitlyn and dear Cameron, I won't bore you with lengthy pieces of paternal advice regarding marriage and life together - this world is entirely yours, and it is only you two who will determine its rules. I am sure that you will build a reliable family hearth, a cozy nook where you will feel at your ease and which will give you strength to withstand the storms and challenges of life. On this way, let me only wish you tolerance and love. As one wise man once said, "a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person".

Finally, I will share with you a quotation that guided me through my marriage - not a single day of these 11 years I regret. It is taken from the Bible and says that "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails".

Let me propose a toast to the bride and the groom, and let us stand up and clink glasses for love in the family of Caitlyn and Cameron." Jeff finished his speech with tears in his eyes.

Once the speeches were finished, it was time for dinner. There were 6 different courses to get through, once dinner was over with it was time to cut the cake. Cameron and Caitlyn sliced their wedding cake with ease and each fed the other their first bite.

The rest of the wedding reception was hit. Everyone had a great time. As the night came to an end, Caitlyn and Cameron changed into their going away clothes and made their way through showers of bubbles to their waiting limo. It was a night that no one could forget.


End file.
